GG
by x-Beautiful Blass-x
Summary: La fiction commence à partir de l'épisode 20 "Salon of the dead" de la saison 5. J'imagine à partir de cet épisode, la suite de l'histoire. Petite précision : Blair n'a jamais été enceinte ! Bonne lecture et merci à tous !
1. Chapter 1

Blair était assis sur son lit, elle aspira un grand coup. Sa soirée « Grande-Bretagne » avait été un véritable fiasco, rien qu'en y repensant elle leva les yeux au ciel. Mais elle esquissa un sourire à la pensée de Dan, il avait été parfait, il l'a rendait heureuse et sereine comme jamais. Et malgré ce raté, ils avaient finalement passé une agréable soirée ensemble à discuter de leurs points communs. Jamais elle ne s'était entendue aussi bien, psychologiquement parlant, avec une personne.

Elle souria à nouveau en repensant au débat sanglant qu'ils avaient eu concernant l'œuvre de Romeo et Juliette où Blair, en étais sûr, elle avait raison. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'elle entendit le son de talons provenant du hall entrée. Deux minutes plus tard, Serena entra dans la chambre.

Blair lui en voulait toujours. C'était à cause d'elle, de Nate et de Chuck que sa soirée avait été gâchée. Elle l'accueilli froidement.

« S, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Blair, pour une raison que j'ignore tu m'en veux alors que je ne t'ai strictement rien fait ! »

Blair lui assigna son regard digne de l'ancienne « Queen B » !

« Mais passons, continua Serena qui fit mine d'avoir rien vu, si je suis ici, c'est pour te parler de Chuck.

-De Chuck ? Attends t'es sérieuse là ?

- Très sérieuse B, laisse-moi-t'expliquer. »

Blair se leva de son lit et fonça dans son dressing, Serena s'assit sur le lit, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Y a rien à en dire ! Lui et Nate n'étaient pas invités à ma soirée, ni cette Diana Payne et encore moins Lola !

-Et moi non plus, répondit Serena.

-Oh stp S, tu sais très bien que je pouvais ne pas t'inviter sachant que cette soirée était le lancement officiel du couple Blair/Dan. Ca aurait été malvenu.

-Peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Comme je te l'ai dit si je suis ici c'est pour te parler de Chuck. Car si tu cries au scandale que moi et les autres avons gâché ton salon, as-tu seulement cherché à en savoir la raison ? Je te rappelle que toi et Dan étiez en train d'acheter des glaçons à ce moment là. Et vu ta non-réaction face à cette nouvelle, je doute que tu sois allée récemment sur Gossip Girl, d'où ma présence ici.

-Et bien je t'écoute, raconte moi cet événement si important pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici de si bon matin ! »

Blair sorti du dressing et à la demande de Serena vient s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Blair, je sais qu'entre nous, c'est tendu en ce moment avec ton histoire avec Dan et les sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Mais si je viens te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu viennes en aide à un ami. »

Blair leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Lors de votre accident du mois de novembre, tu te souviens que ce qui a sauvé la vie de Chuck est la transfusion sanguine qu'il a reçu d'un membre de sa famille et non une promesse faite à Dieu »

Blair assassina du regard Serena.

« Donc, cette personne qui a donné le sang à Chuck est sa mère.

-S, c'est inutile. Chuck est déjà venu me faire son prétendu numéro d'ami pour que je le conseille à oui ou non, continuer ses recherches pour retrouver Elizabeth. J'ai été très claire à ce sujet avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il utilise « sa mère » pour essayer de recréer un lien avec moi.

-Cesse une seconde de penser à ta petite personne B !

-Attends c'est toi qui dit ça ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi Serena ! Tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ta petite personne ! »

Serena se leva, reprit ses affaires et dans l'encablure de la porte, s'adressa très froidement à Blair.

« Si j'étais aussi égoïste que tu le dis, je ne serais as venu te voir pour te parler de Chuck. Mais puisque tu ne veux rien entendre, je vais te dire la raison de ma venue.

-Il serait temps !

-Elizabeth n'était pas la vraie mère de Chuck, c'est Diana Payne. C'est elle qui lui a sauvé la vie. Elle a tout fait pour le lui cacher mais la vérité a explosé et en partie par ma faute. Chuck ne veut plus me voir et je pensais qu'en raison de tous ces moments que vous avez partagé, toi, tu serais là pour lui, pour l'aider à accepter cette nouvelle. Et que peut-être, il accepterait de te parler. Alors s'il te reste encore une once d'humanité, va le voir. »

Serena ferma la porte de la chambre et laissa Blair seule avec cette nouvelle.

TIC !

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer et laissa le corps svelte et élancé de Serena entrer dans l'appartement. Elle trouva Nate au bar.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Depuis hier, ou il apprit la nouvelle, aucun changement.

-Vous avez pu parler ?

-Pas vraiment, il se refuse à toute discussion. Il est enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'en est presque jamais sorti. »

Serena vient s'asseoir au bar, près de Nate et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Tout est de ma faute.

-Hey, tu sais, c'est un mal pour un bien. Au fond, il valait mieux qu'il le sache. Au moins maintenant, il connaît la vérité et c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Il n'était juste pas près à l'entendre. »

Serena esquissa un sourire, comme quelque peu rassurée par ces propos.

« Et toi, comment vis-tu la nouvelle ? Après tout, toi et elle avez eu une aventure.

-C'est dur. C'est contradictoire car d'un côté je vois la femme et d'un autre je ne vois plus que la mère de Chuck. J'ai des remords….mais je ne pouvais me douter que c'était sa mère.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Comme tu le dis, personne ne savais. Maintenant, il nous faut être là pour lui. »

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui lança un grand sourire.

Blair était allongée dans son canapé et lisait Romeo et Juliette lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur. Elle souriait, prête à accueillir son invité.

Dan entra d'un pas déterminé dans le salon et souri à la vue de Blair, en pyjama, qui rigolait en bougeant le livre qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Romeo et Juliette ? Quel hasard ? Surtout pour une œuvre…

-Si tu dis un mot de plus…

-Oui, que me feras-tu ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle lui sourit et il s'installa près d'elle.

« J'ai une question à te poser.

-Je t'écoute.

-Serena est passé ce matin et elle m'a parlé d'une chose survenue lors de notre soirée.

-Le fait qu'il nous manquait des glaçons ?

-Non, même si elle l'a évoqué. Je veux parler de la raison de ce fiasco de notre officialisation. Elle m'a dit que la mère de Chuck n'était pas Elizabeth mais Diana Payne, elle souhaite que j'aille discuter avec Chuck. »

Dan fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de prendre les mains de Blair dans les siennes.

« Tu n'es pas surpris ? C'est quand même une grande nouvelle.

-Je….non. »

Blair le regarda perplexe.

« Tu le savais ?

-A vrai dire, oui. »

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se redressa.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Quand on est arrivé, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment. Après avoir tout rangé et avant de te rejoindre, j'ai regardé mon portable et j'ai vu le poste de Gossip Girl à ce sujet.

-Oui, mais tu l'as su avant de venir me voir. Pourquoi…

-Je pensais que tu le savais. C'était sur Gossip Girl.

-Je t'en aurais parlé tout de suite si je l'avais su.

-Blair, hier soir, tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était de régler nos problèmes et de te dire que ce qui est le plus important c'est nous, peu importe nos différences.

-D'accord.

-Et maintenant, si on lisait cette pièce ? »

Blair sourit et se calla dans ses bras et commença à répéter.

Dan entrait dans l'appartement, des courses à la main et fut surpris de voir son père assis à la cuisine, qui préparait le repas.

« Papa, excuse-moi de poser la question mais je croyais que tu étais retourné dans l'Upper East Side.

-Non, je vais rester à Brooklyn encore un moment.

-Je croyais que vos problèmes étaient réglés suite à notre discussion. »

Il referma la porte et déposa les sacs sur le comptoir.

« Une petite explication ? »

Rufus continuait de cuisiner nerveusement.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Lilly m'a coupé l'accès aux comptes.

-Qu..Quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

-Car j'ai logé, à mes frais, Ivy dans un hôtel. Je ne voulais pas la laisser à la rue après la machination de Lilly. Mais selon Lilly, j'ai utilisé son argent. Son argent à elle. »

Dan était surpris et pensa à Blair. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais ses problèmes. Il décida d'agir sur le champ.

Blair était assisse à sa coiffeuse et se brossait les cheveux tandis que Dorota lui sortait des tenues.

« Mademoiselle Blair ? Mademoiselle Blair »

Elle avait le regard lointain et semblait absorbée par ses pensées, elle se coiffait machinalement.

« Miss Blair ?

-Oui Dorota.

-Voulez-vous que je sorte aussi le manteau jaune pour aller avec votre robe bleu ?

-Euh oui. »

Blair reposa sa brosse et soupira un grand coup. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était parfaitement maquillée, ses cheveux étaient attachés sur le côté et laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Sa nuisette bleu ciel et bleu nuit le mettait vraiment en valeur.

« Dorota, est-ce que je dois aller lui parler ? »

Dorota sorti du dressing.

« Mister Chuck vit une épreuve douloureuse. Parler à une personne en qui il a confiance lui fera du bien. »

Blair baissa les yeux.

« Donc je dois y aller ?

-Vous seule devez prendre cette décision, miss Blair. »

Blair se leva et prit les affaires préparées par Dorota et alla dans la salle de bain s'habiller. Dan, dans l'embrasure de la porte avait tout entendu. Le fait que Blair demande conseille à Dorota, à propos de Chuck le perturba. Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé ce matin quand le sujet avait été évoqué ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris lorsque Dorota ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Dorota. »

Elle lui souri mais le regarda d'un air suspect avant de continuer à traverser le couloir.

Blair sortit du dressing.

« Dorota, dis à Dan que je…

-Je suis là. »

Elle releva la tête surprise et lâcha la ceinture de son manteau qu'elle essayait d'accrocher.

« Surprise ! Et en plus tu es déjà prête, j'allais t'emmener déjeuner. »

Elle lui sourit et pris son sac à main.

Nate travaillait sur le Spectator mais le cœur et l'envie lui manquait cruellement. Il ne repensait qu'à la soirée d'hier. Savoir que Diana était la mère de Chuck, avait été un véritable choc, bien qu'il essayait d'adoucir la chose.

Il entendit toquer et répondit machinalement « Entrer ». Mais au bruit des talons qui martelèrent le sol, il releva la tête.

« Bonjour Nate.

-Diana.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Nate et Diana était assis sur un canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Le climat était tendu.

« Je sais que tu dois te dire beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis sorti avec toi, alors que tu étais le meilleur ami de mon fils ? Et cela en toute conscience. Nate, je n'ai pas voulu ça. Rien n'était volontaire, notre histoire s'est faite comme ça. Tu m'as plus, on s'est rapprochés et quand j'ai appris qui tu étais vis-à-vis de Chuck, il était déjà trop tard. J'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi.

-J'apprécie le fait que tu sois venu me parler mais va d'abord rétablir le dialogue avec ton fils. C'est plus important. On parlera de nous, le moment venu. »

Diana se leva, embrassa le joue droite de Nate et quitta la pièce.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu ce saumon ? »

Blair se tourna vers lui, minauda un instant et sourit.

« Presque aussi délicieux que toi ! »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors, reprit-il, ce que je te propose pour cet après-midi est un petit programme détente à deux.

-Ouuu, quelle bonne idée.

-A moins que tu es quelque chose à faire ? »

Dan regarda Blair intensément, attendant la réponse avec impatience.

« Hummm, je devrais probablement aider des SDF ou des gens malades mais bon après tout, les autres s'en occuperont ! Je suis toute à toi. »

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Dan eu un grand sourire.

Assisse dans son lit, elle fixait l'ordinateur et lisait les centaines de messages qu'elle recevait. Elle doutait. Elle l'avait avoué « Elle n'as plus que ça ». Depuis que Blair est avec Dan, ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, Nate est très occupé par le Spectator et depuis qu'il l'a viré, la situation est plutôt tendue, Chuck vit un drame familial et même si ils sont frères, elle ne voit que Blair qui puisse l'aider. Quant à Lola, elle avait tout gâché.

Serena souffla et referma l'ordinateur. Devait-elle encore être Gossip Girl 3.0 ou bien laisser la vraie reprendre les reines ou …. Détruire le site à jamais ?

Elle ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'unique personne réellement au courant était Georgina. Il la détesterait quand ils sauront qu'elle est devenue Gossip Girl. Elle se sentait seule. Elle hésita mais ouvrit à nouveau l'ordinateur.

Le soir était tombé sur New York, la lumière filtrait par la fenêtre et laissait entrer un mince faisceau dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Debout, une main accrochée sur le bord du bar, l'autre tenait fermement le verre qu'il avait à la main. Le regard vide, il leva les yeux.

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de ses pas, il ne bougea plus. Le bruit s'arrêta. Il n'entendit plus que sa respiration.

Aucun des deux ne parla, aucun n'osé, jusqu'au moment où une grande inspiration brisa le silence.

« Bonsoir Chuck. »

Aucune réponse.

« Serena est venue me voir ce matin, elle m'a raconté pour hier soir. Je n'étais pas au courant. »

Aucun mouvement.

« Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai été troublée. Elle a insisté pour que je vienne te parler.

-Alors si tu es là, c'est que je dois remercier sœurette. »

Blair se mordu la lèvre.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens là. Mais elle a bien fait. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé venir sans elle. J'ai longuement hésité.

-Alors pourquoi t'être donné cette peine ?

-Parce que j'ai réfléchit et je devais venir. C'est important.

-Pourtant tu 'as bien rejeté quand je suis venu te demander conseil pour Elizabeth.

-La situation était compliquée, avec tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Tu te caches derrière des excuses. Tu crois toujours que je te poursuis, j'étais venu te voir en ami. J'avais besoin de toi. Je ne cherchais pas à te conquérir. J'en est finis avec ça. J'ai compris. »

Elle s'approcha timidement.

« Chuck, si je suis venue ce soir c'est justement pour me rattraper, je suis consciente que j'ai mal agi et oui j'étais sans doute un peu parano à croire que chaque geste de toi était pour me séduire.

-Tu avais peur, c'est tout. Tu sais très bien qu'en t'approchant de moi…. Je représente un risque. Alors tu m'as chassé de ta vie. Et pas que moi. Tu n'es pas venu me voir pour m'aider, tu n'as une fois de plus, agi que pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Tu sais que c'est vrai. Depuis l'accident, le mariage, tu t'es enfermé dans une bulle d'égoïsme.

-Chuck, si tu parles de Dan et moi.

- Ecoute-toi ! »

Pour la première fois, il la regarda, d'un regard pénétrant.

« Tu ne parles que toi. Alors que, dis-tu, tu es venu pour moi, pour m'aider. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Tu m'as laissé. Tu nous a laissé : Serena, Nate ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis. C'est tellement plus important que tout ça ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Il détourna le regard. Elle s'approcha mais recula. Se retourna, lui lança un regard. Et le bruit de ces pas s'évanouirent dans un murmure.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Serena entra dans l'appartement, elle espérait de tout son cœur, ne pas se retrouver en plein milieu d'une orgie. Elle s'avança, n'entendant rien, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et fut surprise du calme presque serein du salon. Chuck la regardait, un sourcil levé.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? lui demanda-t-il nonchalamment

-Euh et bien… en tout cas, pas à ça.

-Oui, tu croyais sans doute me trouver avec une flopée de filles, à boire du whisky, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire, oui. »

Chuck esquissa un sourire, se leva du sofa et rattacha le dernier bouton de sa veste.

« Tu es trop mignonne sœurette ! Mais j'ai changé. Visiblement, personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que Chuck Bass d'habitude réagirait comme ça.

-L'ancien Chuck Bass oui. Sur ceux, bien qu'il soit toujours un plaisir de te parler, j'ai rendez-vous.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Renouer avec l'ancien Chuck Bass. »

Cette simple réponse fit frissonner Serena.

« Humphrey, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

-Bonjour Chuck, répondit Dan ironiquement. Je suis venue dire un mot à Lilly.

-Humm intéressant. »

Lilly descendait les escaliers tout en essayant d'accrocher un collier.

« Oh bonjour Dan, bonjour Charles. »

Chuck s'approcha, embrassa Lilly affectueusement sur la joue et lui accrocha le collier.

« Merci.

-J'aurais besoin de te parler.

-Hey, s'exclama Dan, j'étais là avant !

-C'est moins important !

-Qu'elle coupe l'accès aux comptes à mon père c'est pas moins important !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, dérisoire. »

Dan s'en alla en colère.

« Charles, dit Lilly avec un regard accusateur. »

Toc ! Toc !

Serena referma rapidement l'ordinateur sur lequel elle pianotait quand Blair, la mine « je m'excuse », entra dans la chambre. Elle s'installa aux pieds de Serena et la regarda gentiment.

« Je suis désolé. Pour hier matin. J'ai mal agi.

-Excuse acceptée. »

Blair sourit.

« Mais… depuis quelques temps, tu n'es plus la même. On ne se voit plus toutes les deux, comme avant. Plus de shopping, de soirées entre filles. Tu me manques B. Je sais que ton histoire avec Dan nous a éloignés mais ne nous oublies pas, moi, Nate et Chuck. »

Blair baissa les yeux et souffla.

« On croirait entendre Chuck. »

Serena se leva d'un bond.

« Tu as parlé à Chuck ?

-Oui, je suis passé chez lui, hier soir. Il m'a dit la même chose que toi mais à la façon Chuck Bass. Que j'étais égoïste, que je vivais dans mon petit monde et que plus personne ne comptait à part moi. Puis, il m'a dit de partir. Il n'est même pas reconnaissant. Je suis venue le voir alors qu'entre lui et moi, c'est très tendu ! dit Blair énervée.

-B, enfin, tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du malheur et de toutes les épreuves que tu lui as fait vivre ! Un cauchemar ! Tu l'as quasiment sorti de ta vie !

-Je…

-Y a rien à ajouter ! Tu peux t'en aller ! »

Serena reprit l'ordinateur sous son bras et quitta la chambre sans même un regard pour Blair.

Assise sur le canapé, les mains jointes, elle attendait.

« Je t'écoute, Charles.

-Lilly, depuis ton mariage avec mon père, tu es pour moi, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit. Je sais qui est ma vrai mère, elle n'est pas morte, elle n'est pas Elizabeth, elle est Diana Payne.

-La femme avec qui Nate est sortit à la fin de l'été ?

-Même toi tu le sais, dit Chuck ironiquement. Mais oui, c'est bien elle. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle a osé se taper mon meilleur ami sous mon toit, alors que j'étais dans la chambre d'â coté, moi son fils ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Charles, il peut y avoir de multiples raisons. Je n'ai pas à savoir le pourquoi du comment mais toi oui. Je te conseille d'aller lui parler, calmement et de la laisser te raconter son, votre histoire.

-Mais elle m'a déjà tout dit ! »

Il se leva agacé.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir une mère, maintenant je me retrouve avec une fausse mère et vraie mère ! J'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais voulu la retrouver ! Tout était mieux avant !

-Je sais que c'est dur, que tu es perdu. Tu es plus sensible à cette histoire que tu veux le faire croire.

-J'ai vécu depuis cet accident des mois tellement difficiles. J'en peux plus d'être faible ! Ce n'est pas moi ! J'ai été le toutou de Blair, j'étais gentil avec tout le monde mais maintenant c'est fini ! Le vrai Chuck Bass est de retour. »

Il prit son manteau, passa devant Lilly et se posta devant l'ascenseur.

« Un dernier conseil néanmoins, va parler à Rufus, il serait stupide de gâcher votre histoire pour une fille qui n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu es au dessus de ça. »

Au moment où il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, la voix de Lilli lui répondit :

« Suis ton propre conseil. Ne gâche pas une relation que tu as attendu toute ta vie. »

Les portes se refermèrent.

Blair déjeunait tranquillement, elle était assise à la grande table et discutait avec Dorota.

« Chuck se croit vraiment tout permis ! J'étais venu discuter avec Lilly à propos de mon père et elle et il m'a littéralement jeter dehors alors que j'étais là avant !

-Méchant Chuck, répondit B souriante. Tu y retourneras plus tard. Moi je me suis disputé avec Serena ce matin.

-A propos de ?

Bip ! Bip ! Bip !

« Hey, hey, Upper East Sider, ce soir Nate Archibald et Maman Chuck organise une soirée surprise au Spectator ! Nate deviendra t'il le nouveau beau-père de Chuck ? Attention ton nouveau fiston risque de ne pas être content ! »

Le post était complétait d'une jolie photo de Diana, la main posée sur l'épaule de Nate.

Dorota ouvrit grand la bouche et articula quelques mots en polonais !

Serena était fière du post qu'elle venait de publier. Certes il n'était pas le plus agréable mais c'était la seule façon de faire venir Chuck à sa soirée.

« Chuck va me tuer ! Avec cette photo en plus ! Il va croire que toi et moi c'est reparti, explosa Nate.

-Ne t'énerves pas voyons, tu lui parleras ce soir. Dis lui juste la vérité, nous avons parlés et avons réussit à arranger les choses entre nous.

-En détruisant le nous, ajouta Nate.

-C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

Diana lui sourit et quitta son bureau. Nate regarda longuement la photo posée sur son bureau représentant lui, Chuck, Blair et Serena. Cette époque ou leur quatuor était très soudé lui sembla très loin.

Le Spectator était décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de raffinement pour cette soirée spéciale. Diana et Nate se tenait près de l'entrée et accueillait chacun de leurs invités un à un. Malgré la tension environnante, la soirée se passait dans le plus grand calme, personne n'osait faire un seul commentaire. Diana était tout simplement ravissante et parfaitement moulée dans une robe très sexy. Nate très élégant portait un costume tout aussi avantageux pour sa plastique.

« Pour le moment tout à l'air de bien se dérouler. Finalement c'était une bonne idée. J'espère que Chuck ne va pas tarder. J'ai hâte de lui parler. »

Nate fit la moue à cette remarque, même si pour l'instant la fête était calme, il redoutait l'arrivée de Chuck si bien sûr celui-ci venait. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à accueillir leur nouvel invité, il fut surpris de la personne se trouvant devant lui.

« Lola ? »

La jeune femme lui envoyant un doux sourire et s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Nate l'a pris par les épaules.

« Je croyais que tu avais décidé de quitter New-York.

-Je sais mais je voulais venir te parler.

-Excuse ma surprise. Je suis content de te voir. Une fois l'ensemble des invités arrivés, nous parlerons dans un coin tranquille. »

Elle lui sourit et entra dans les locaux. Diana regardait d'un regard taquin Nate, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sans commentaire, répliqua-t-il. »

Alors qu'il esquissa un sourire, il roula des yeux.

« C'est pas vrai, tous les Rhodes se sont invités, dit-il à la vue de Serena.

-Lola est ici ? »

Diana fit un geste de la main en direction du chemin emprunté par Lola.

« Nate, il faudra qu'on parle.

-Décidemment ! »

Serena cherchait du regard une tête blonde lorsqu'elle aperçut sa cousine assise sur l'un des canapés.

« Lola, tu es là. Il faut qu'on parle. Elle s'assit près d'elle. Depuis ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, on n'a pas mis les choses à plat. Je sais que tu sais qui je suis. Je te demande de ne pas me juger et surtout de ne rien dire. Pas pour moi. Je finirais par leur avouer mais avant je compte utiliser le pouvoir que me donne mon statut pour aider une personne à qui je tiens. Je pense qu'on lui doit ça vu que tout est de notre faute. J'aurais du mieux me comporter et je m'en excuse. Je souhaite que l'on s'entende bien, après tout, nous sommes cousines.

-Ecoute Serena, on n'a fait beaucoup de mal et même si je ne connais pas Chuck personnellement je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Et si en étant qui tu es, tu peux l'aider alors d'accord. »

Dan et Blair se trouvait dans l'ascenseur et attendait patiemment d'arriver enfin à l'étage des bureaux du Spectator.

« Tu es ravissante ce soir.

-Seulement ce soir ? lui dit-elle fronçant les sourcils s'il répondait mal.

-Bien sûr que non ! » Il embrassa affectueusement.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Blair envoya son plus beau sourire à Nate.

« Nate, dit-elle en l'embrassant, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je te remercie. Il faudra qu'on parle dès que j'aurais un instant.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Et bien.

-Nate, vas-y je m'occupe de nos invités, le coupa Diana»

Blair regarda dédaigneusement Diana et partit avec Nate en direction d'un coin plus isolé.

« Je t'écoute.

-Serena m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé discuter avec Chuck. Je ne te cache pas que selon moi, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tu as dû te faire rembarrer royalement. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il a apprécié le fait que tu sois venu le voir. »

Blair pinça ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

« Il n'as pas voulu m'écouter et au vu des reproches qu'il m'a fait c'est inutile de réitérer l'expérience. »

C'est sur ces mots que Blair vit entrer Chuck dans les bureaux. Il était très élégant. Il portait un costume noir avec juste une cravate rouge. Classe et simplicité. Blair baisse les yeux sur sa propre tenue. Par je ne sais quelle miracle et malgré leur séparation, leur tenue était toujours accordée. Elle portait une longue robe jour avec ici et là des éléments décoratifs noir.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés très légèrement et son teint reflétait une évident bien être. Tout le contraire de celui de Chuck. Ses traits étaient tirés et on lisait une certaine appréhension dans son regard. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu le regardant, Blair détourna les yeux.

« Chuck est là. »

Nate se retourna et chercha du regard Chuck avant de courir dans sa direction.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net. Lorsqu'il se sentit épié, sans même regarder, il savait que Blair avait les yeux posés sur lui. Il la regarda un instant avant de se remettre à chercher la personne pour laquelle il avait fait le déplacement. Nate arriva à sa hauteur.

« Content que tu sois venu. Tout le monde est là. Lola, Serena, Blair…

-Dan ! Peu m'importe si je suis ici c'est pour parler à ma mère. »

Nate sourit en entendant ce mot, Chuck reconnaissait donc que Diana était la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

« Bonjour Chuck »

En entendant cette voix, il se retourna et fit face à celle qu'il était venu voir. Nate s'éloigna les laissant seuls.

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-Inutile de se perdre en banalités, je suis venu pour te parler. Où pouvons-nous aller ?

-Dans le bureau de Nate. »

« Nate ! »

Il se retourna et fit face à la haute stature de Serena. Elle s'avança vers lui, la mine triste.

« En arrivant j'ai souhaité que l'on se parler. Maintenant que Chuck est arrivé. Peut-on discuter ?

-Diana et Chuck sont dans mon bureau mais il me semble que la pièce du fond est libre. »

Il lui prit le bras et ils partirent en direction du bureau. Une fois arrivés, Serena se planta devant Nate l'air tendu.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ca ne va pas te plaire mais je dois le faire. Prépare-toi à t'asseoir. Je voulais d'abord m'excuser pour mon comportement non professionnel lorsque tu m'as virée et je m'excuse d'avoir réagit comme je l'ai fait, c'était insensé et immature. Tu es mon patron et tu agis comme un patron. Moi j'ai tout mélangé. Nate mon ami et Nate mon boss. Donc désolé pour ma conduite plus que froide de ces derniers temps.

-Tu sais à ta place, je l'aurais aussi mal digéré donc je peux comprendre. Je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas dû te virer comme je l'ai fait.

-Je souhaite que l'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases tous les deux. Mais…, elle s'agita, ce que je vais te dire maintenant risque de tout casser. »

Nate avait maintenant un visage fermé, sa bonne humeur suite à sa réconciliation avec Serena s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il semblait tendu et appréhender la nouvelle. Serena regardait le sol et respirait à vive allure. Dans ses yeux se reflétait la crainte mais par-dessus tout le jugement, elle le savait Nate allait se moquer d'elle. Elle releva la tête, le fixa dans les yeux et se lança.

« Nate, je suis Gossip Girl. »

Diana entra dans la pièce suivit de Chuck. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et l'invita à faire de même. Une fois assis, aucun des deux n'osa troubler le silence afin d'entamer la discussion.

« Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu sois venue. D'autant plus pour discuter. Ca signifie beaucoup de choses pour moi.

-Si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour parler de ton passé et des conditions de ma naissance et tout le manège qui s'en est suivit.

-Je croyais.

- Crois-le ou non mais si j'ai fait le déplacement c'est pour apprendre à te connaître. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai vécu avec ce poids d'avoir causé la mort de l'être qui était censé m'aimer plus que tout et qui a entraîné par la même occasion, la haine de mon père envers ma personne. Ca a été un tel poids, tous les jours je me suis senti coupable d'être en vie mais d'en avoir payer le prix. Je me suis forgé un caractère, une carapace. Ave mon père, j'étais une éternelle source de déception. J'avais appris à vivre avec. Mais même si je l'ai toujours caché, mon plus grand désir a toujours été d'avoir une mère, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter, enfin vivre une relation sans mensonge, honnête et de confiance réciproque. Les amis, une femme ont comblés ce manque mais ce n'était pas une relation familiale. Lilly m'a aidé également.

-Chuck. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Elizabeth, elle représentait ce que j'avais tant attendu depuis des années. Cet espoir infime de la retrouver. J'ai été humilié. Elle m'a manipulé. Ma vraie mère de l'époque m'a escroqué. Quand j'ai appris pour toi, ma première réaction a été la méfiance. »

Il enleva sa main de celle de Diana. Il continua d'un ton ferme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux bien construire une relation avec toi. Tu es ma mère. Mais pas avant d'en avoir eu la certitude et de tout savoir de toi. Et si jamais tu essais de me manipuler, tu seras qui est ton fils. »

Face à ces menaces, Diana eu un léger mouvement de recul. Elle semblait surprise mais à la fois attendrie. Son monologue sur son manque d'affection maternelle l'avait particulièrement touchée mais ces derniers propos révélaient une évidente noirceur liés à une histoire difficile. Elle se leva, lui caressa la joue et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, lui adressa ces quelques mots.

« Moi aussi je veux tout connaître de toi, les bons côtés comme les mauvais.

-Une dernière question ? Toi et Nate ?

-Terminé. »

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte laissant pendant quelques instants envahir la pièce d'un énorme brouhaha avant qu'à nouveau le silence s'installe.

Chuck était toujours assis sur le canapé, les mains jointes et le regard vide, il réfléchissait la discussion. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Blair, dit-il de sa voix suave. »

Nate bouillonnait de couleur, de surprise et d'une certaine façon d'excitation.

« Non mais tu te moques de moi là ? C'est pas possible ! hurla-t-il.

-Nate moins fort, il ne faut pas ameuter tout le monde dit Serena en agita ses mains.

-C'est une blague. Je t'en supplie dis moi que je rêve là. »

Nate laissa retomber ses bras penaud comprenant à la tête de Serena que non, elle ne plaisantait pas. Il hallucinait. Toutes ces années à subir ça et c'était elle : Serena Van Der Woodsen.

« Tu me laisses t'expliquer.

-Vas-y.

-D'abord je tiens à préciser un point important, je ne suis elle que depuis très peu de temps. Je ne suis pas la vraie, celle qui nous torture depuis des années. J'ai reçu, il y quelques mois un colis de la part de Georgina, Nate leva ses sourcils, qui me transmettait le flambeau. Elle avait repris le site après le coup de la publication des sources. Et elle m'a donc transmis un ordinateur avec toutes les données et code d'accès au site. Je ne m'y attendais. Au départ je ne souhaitais en aucun cas devenir Gossip Girl 3.0 et puis quand tu m'as renvoyé et que j'ai vu que le site pourrait m'aider, je suis devenue elle. Et c'était un mauvais choix. Je ne cherche en aucun cas à me justifier mais dans un certain sens, ça m'a fait du bien.

Avec toi, depuis mon renvoi, ça n'allait plus, Chuck était Chuck, Blair m'a complètement ignorée, Lilly et Rufus avaient leurs propres problèmes, Dan ce n'était même pas la peine. Je me suis sentie si seule alors j'ai réagit comme une gamine. Lola venait d'arriver c'était elle la vedette.

-Alors c'était ça cette vendetta sur Gossip Girl.

-Oui mais maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c'était puéril et immature ! Je le regrette vraiment.

-Je veux bien te croire mais la nouvelle est dure à avaler.

-Je compte me faire pardonner.

-Comment ?

-Et bien j'ai pensé qu'avant de refermer cette page de notre histoire à jamais, qu'utiliser ce site qui nous a toujours pourris la vie pourrait nous être utile pour nous aider

-Nous aider, répéta Nate interloqué.

-Et bien notamment sur Diana, la mère de Chuck. Après tout on sait très peu de choses sur elle.

-Wo wo wo wo ! Attends ! C'est un beau geste mais on doit laisser Chuck gérer ça seul, on interviendra que si on sent quelque chose de louche, d'accord ?

-Très bien.

-En entendant, publie le moi de choses possibles mais suffisamment pour toujours avoir de l'influence. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, je garderais ce secret. »

Elle s'avança vers la porte.

« Et merci pour ton post, sans lui je ne sais pas si Chuck serait venu ».

Elle lui souri timidement et sorti.

Blair avait posé sa main sur son épaule instinctivement, après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce geste lui avait paru à la fois compréhensif et emprunt d'une certaine douceur. Mais elle fut surprise quand Chuck, sans même siller dit son nom.

« Comment as-tu su ?

-Que c'était toi ? Très simple, personne d'autre n'aurait posé sa main comme tu l'as fait et personne ne serait venu me toucher après ce qu'il a entendu.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. J'étais dans la pièce à côté, je recherchais un verre d'eau, il n'y en a pas à la soirée, pour prendre un médicament, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-Inutile de te justifier. Ca ne me dérange pas que tu es tout attendu. »

Blair sembla surprise de cette réponse, elle qui s'attendait à subir à nouveau ces foudres pour avoir surpris cette conversation privée. Elle fut d'autant plus surprise de l'entendre dire que sa présence ne le dérangea pas et surtout par la douceur de sa voix à son égard. Il souffla longuement, il était dos à elle, toujours assis avec les mains jointes. Blair s'avança et s'assit près de lui mais ne dit aucun mot.

« Pour toi cette conversation n'était pas privée. Après tout tu savais déjà tout ce que j'ai évoqué sur ces sentiments d'une certaine façon et puis je t'ai cité. »

Alors ce « une femme » lui était bien adressée. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'avait pas directement cité son nom.

« Chuck bien au contraire, j'ignorais la plupart de ces choses. Tu t'es livré sur des sujets très personnels. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire ça avec une telle franchise.

-J'ai mûri. Et les gens autour de moi m'y ont aidé.

-Tu es plus mûr que moi et je viens de me rendre compte à quel point. Tu avais raison pour tout ce que tu as dit l'autre soir. Je n'ai été qu'égoïsme depuis quelques mois et j'avais beau le nier d'une certaine façon je voulais m'éloigner de vous tous et plus particulièrement de toi. »

Elle s'arrêta. La discussion avait pris une tournure qui n'était initialement pas prévue mais le besoin de dire certaines choses venait de ressurgir. Chuck avait enfin tourné la tête vers elle, il plongeait dans ses yeux, un regard persan, empli de curiosité et de surprise. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qui allait suivre, il croyait ne plus jamais avoir droit à cette conversation tellement attendue.

Blair le regardait aussi intensément, elle venait de comprendre que le moment était venu de s'expliquer et d'être honnête avec elle-même mais surtout avec lui. Elle tremblait légèrement.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse et je ne m'en cherche pas. Après l'accident plus rien n'a été pareil pour moi. Tout a changé à partir de cet instant. Je me souviens de nous dans cette voiture, de ton regard sur moi, de tes caresses et de tes baisers. Je voulais tout abandonner, je voulais te suivre n'importe où. »

Elle avait détourné le regard mais celui qu'elle sentait sur elle faisait remonter en elle des émotions trop longtemps enfouisses.

« J'ai cru voir un mort sur ce lit d'hôpital. J'ai cru ma vie détruite. Finie. Sans toi, elle était inutile. Elle n'avait plus de sens. Car on est Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, on ne va pas l'un sans l'autre et tu allais m'abandonner. J'étais tellement désespérée que même pour une non croyante comme moi, j'ai prié pour toi, pour ta vie et je me suis laissée entraîner par cette folie pour me protéger par la suite. Mon plus cadeau c'était ta vie.

-Blair.

-Je me suis servie de cette histoire pour m'éloigner comme du mariage. Pourquoi ? Pour me protéger. J'ai compris par cet accident que j'étais dépendante de toi Chuck, tu serais mort, je serais morte avec toi, car ce n'est pas un toi et moi, on forme un nous. Je me suis rendu compte que tu étais tout pour moi et si je te perdais il ne me restait rien. J'ai eu peur car ça ne se contrôle pas. Alors j'ai décidé de te rejeter et d'être égoïste pour moi, pour me sauver. Alors j'ai mis une croix sur notre histoire malgré tout ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as libéré Chuck en vidant tes comptes. Ce n'est pas rien mais une fois de plus ça m'a fait peur. Je reconnais la portée de ton geste et je ferais tout pour t'aider à récupérer ton argent.

-Et Dan ? Pourquoi lui ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, elle redoutait cette question.

« Dan est parfait avec moi. Je l'aime. Il m'apporte beaucoup de bonheur et de joie de vivre. C'est tellement simple d'être avec lui, c'est naturel. Je me sens moi-même pour la première fois. Je sais que je t'ai fait énormément de mal Chuck et je le regrette, je sais que c'est simple de dire ça mais c'est la vérité et je reconnais tout mes torts. »

Elle le regarda. Il semblait perdu, ces yeux semblaient décoder toutes ces informations, il regardait le sol et tentait de tout analyser.

« Tu es prête à te priver d'un bonheur par peur de le voir se terminer. »

Il leva son regard sur elle. Il avança sa main et lui pris la sienne. Ce contact physique était le tout premier depuis une éternité.

« Pourquoi avoir aussi mal agi avec moi ? M'avoir traité comme tu l'as fait ? J'ai fini par te détester Blair. Tu m'as traité comme un chien, comme si j'étais à ta disposition.

-Pardon.

-C'est trop simple. »

Il se leva cependant Blair ne lui lâcha pas la main. Il baissa le regard, elle le regarda également. Puis il avança et quitta la pièce. La main de Blair retomba sur son genoux.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle quitta à son tour la pièce, instinctivement, elle le chercha du regard, à ce moment précis et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle avait besoin de lui et de lui seul. Elle était tellement occupée à se concentrer sur chaque personne qui pouvait être lui qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui se planta devant elle.

« Humm, Blair ? demanda Dan »

Elle releva la tête surprise de voir Dan à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

« Ca va ? Tu sembles ailleurs. »

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête et il la prit tendrement dans ces bras. Une fois sa tête calée contre son épaule, c'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçu. Il la regardait avec ce regard que lui seul détenait, persans, légèrement effrayant mais à la fois séduisant. Elle se concentra sur ce lien avec force et détermination.

« Je t'aime »

Nate était au bar à déguster un bon cocktail, il se remémorait tous les évènements de cette soirée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Serena puisse être Gossip Girl même si elle n'était que la troisième du nom et Georgina ! Il rigola tout seul.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? lui demanda Lola en s'approchant.

-Cette soirée, lui répondit Nate en se tournant vers elle.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Tu sais Nate, je t'apprécie vraiment énormément, notre histoire est fabuleuse mais…

-On n'est pas du même monde, compléta Nate, ou du moins on ne l'envisage pas de la même façon. Je connais déjà cette situation pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

-Nate, Lola s'approcha et le regarda, peut être plus tard on pourra évoluer tous les deux mais pour le moment je crois que toi comme moi devons régler des problèmes personnels. Toi avec le Spectator et moi avec ma famille. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra affectueusement. Serena regarda la scène au loin et une fois Lola partit s'assit sur le siège près de Nate.

« Alors toi et Lola ? dit elle en souriant.

-Terminé.

-Oh ! Je croyais que vous étiez toujours ensemble.

-Et bien non ça c'est fini à l'instant.

-Oh ! alors l'accolade. »

Nate rigola suivit de Serena. Il aperçut soudain Diana. Après s'être excusé auprès de Serena, il alla la rejoindre et espérer que sa discussion avec Chuck ce soit bien passée.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton incertain.

-Plutôt bien, répondit elle en souriant. »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un « ouf ! » de soulagement.

« Je suis content que ce soit bien passé, connaissant Chuck, j'avais des doutes.

-Nous dirons qu'il a été très clair ! »

Elle scilla plusieurs fois avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Elle se recula légèrement pour lui faire face. Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Euhhh…merci »

Dan leva un sourcil, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette réponse.

« Je veux dire par ce merci que c'est très beau d'avoir exprimer tes sentiments mais je crois que je n'étais pas encore prête à les entendre, en toute sincérité. Moi aussi j'éprouve de très forts sentiments à ton égard sauf que pour le moment je ne me sens pas encore prête pour les exprimer à la personne concernée. Laisse-moi juste du temps. »

Elle se glissa dans ces bras en espérant ne pas l'avoir blessé, il comptait vraiment beaucoup pour elle.

Certes, il était déçu, il avait vraiment espéré qu'elle le lui dise en retour. Il se posait un tas de questions, l'avait-t-il dit trop tôt, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit ? Néanmoins sa réponse ne l'avait pas blessé, Blair l'aimait mais n'étais tout simplement pas prête à le lui dire. Il devait être patient, le moment venu, elle lui dira. Il savoura son contact, la douceur de sa peau et son savoureux parfum. Il était si heureux d'être avec Blair, il l'avait tant attendu qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter.

En peignoir, chose rare à cette heure, elle lisait un livre, tranquillement installée dans son lit, elle tournait les pages sans grande conviction et finit par jeter le bouquin.

« Que de violence ! »

Serena se tenait sur le bas de la porte, elle souri et s'assit au bout de lit.

« Dorota m'a dit que tu étais comme un lion en cage ce matin. Un lion pas habillé et qui m'attendait. »

Blair fit la moue, elle s'avouait vaincue. Elle minauda et se jetta d'un seul coup sur Serena, lui attrapant des épaules et la faisant basculer en arrière. S éclata de rire.

« Tu es folle ?

-Mais non c'est dans ma nature, j'agis comme une lionne, je chasse.

-Alors comme ça je suis ta proie.

-Oui gazelle, tu es ma proie. »

Elles se relevèrent.

« S j'ai été vraiment stupide et je m'en rends compte. Je t'ai délaissé et je t'ai fait du mal. Je n'ai pas été une bonne amie et je m'en excuse. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et promis c'est la dernière fois en deux jours que je viens m'excuser !

-Oh B ! »

Serena se pencha et lui fit un câlin.

« Tu es pardonnée, peut être un peu facilement, elle lui fit un clin d'œil, mais bon moi non plus je ne peux plus me passer de toi. »

Blair souri d'un sourire sincère et apaisée.

« Tu sembles … différente. Je savais que notre dispute te pesait mais je ne sais pas, on dirait que tu sembles soulagée, comme si tu t'étais libérée d'un poids. »

Le sourire de B s'estompa, décidemment S la connaissait vraiment bien. Trop bien. Elle hésitait à lui en parler.

« Tu sais B, ne te sens obligée de rien. Et si cela concerne Dan, ne te sens pas gênée. »

Blair tourna son visage vers elle, étonnée. Serena sentant l'interrogation de Blair s'expliqua.

« Je suis réellement retombée amoureuse de Dan et je voulais vraiment recommencer une histoire avec lui mais depuis que vous êtes ensemble, j'ai pris du recul sur toute cette histoire. J'ai été profondément blessée quand toi et Dan vous êtes mis ensemble. J'ai très mal vécu cette période et puis au fur et à mesure du temps, je pense que j'ai compris. Il t'aime ça crève les yeux, je ne pouvais rien y faire, donc à quoi bon vouloir toujours l'aimer dans ces conditions ? C'était inutile, j'ai laissé mes sentiments s'effaçaient. Et je suis contente pour vous deux maintenant et sans arrière pensées. »

Blair fût épatée par l'étonnante maturité de Serena, après Chuck et maintenant elle, elle sentit soudain comme une petite fille en retard sur ses camarades.

« Je suis admirative S, vraiment. Tu as su gérer tout ça avec tellement d'assurance et de maturité. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je voudrais bien moi aussi être autant en accord avec ce que je ressens.

-Dan ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa tomber de tout son corps.

« Hier il m'a dit je t'aime, imagine ma surprise. Je n'étais pas prête et je ne voulais pas le blesser.

-Donc tu as répondu ?

-Merci »

Serena explosa de rire. Blair prit un coussin et se l'enfonça dans le visage.

« T'es sérieuse ?

-Oh malheureusement oui ! J'ai honte ! Mais, elle haussa un doigt, ensuite je me suis expliquée sur ma réponse, je suis de mon côté tout simplement pas prête.

-Je te comprends, Dan a toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à peut être le dire trop tôt ! Mais tu l'aimes ?

-Je….oui…je..non.

-Non ?

-J'ai des sentiments très fort pour lui, je veux juste les laisser murir et grandir et ensuite se transformer en amour. Allez doucement étape par étape, profitez de chaque instant.

-B, c'est beau ! Je pense que le moment venu, tout sera parfait. »

Elle embrassa le sommet de son crâne et se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Blair, elle, reprit son coussin et le serra contre elle comme une enfant tout en ayant un énorme sourire dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Mademoiselle Blair, un visiteur pour vous. »

Elle entendit la voix pourtant forte de Dorota comme un murmure, abrutie par la flemmardise, elle ne se releva pas. Après tout, Dan pouvait entrer et venir la déloger. C'est quand elle entendit les bruits de pas s'arrêtaient au pied de sa porte, qu'elle cessa de rigoler. Elle ôta le coussin qui lui obstruer la vue et se releva d'un bond en apercevant la personne qui se tenait face à elle.

« Bonjour Blair, je te dérange peut être.

-Non, pas du tout. »

Elle se releva, replaça correctement son peignoir et ses cheveux et s'approcha.

« Entre »

Elle ferma la porte aux oreilles indiscrètes. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit l'invitant à faire de même. Néanmoins, il resta debout face à elle. Son visage était toujours fermé, il était impeccable mais comme la veille, elle le sentait tendu.

« J'ai besoin de l'un de tes conseils. »

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, presque gênée de la situation.

« Je t'écoute.

-A ton avis, dois-je me méfier de Diana ? Avec Elizabeth je n'ai pas été assez prudent et on s'est tous les deux ou cela a mené. »

Le souvenir de ce douloureux moment avec Jack, la robe, l'échange lui revient avec violence en mémoire, elle baissa la tête. Soulagée néanmoins qu'il soit venu parler de sa mère.

« Je ne sais pas. Mon cœur te dirait tu as enfin trouvé ta mère, fonce et profite, rattrape tout ce temps perdu mais ma raison te dit, attaque et mord, tu ne sais pas quelle vicieuse peut se cacher derrière cette femme. »

Chuck esquissa un sourire ainsi qu'un petit rire. Blair souri de toutes ses dents.

« Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir rire et sourire. Je ne supportais plus ce visage fermé et triste. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

« C'est à toi que je souris. »

Elle se leva et se posta devant lui.

« Chuck.

-Quoi ? Il y rien de mal là-dedans. N'en déduit rien. »

Blair se mordit la lèvre mais décida de se lancer.

« Chuck, je suis contente que tu sois à nouveau dans ma vie. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'est expliqué hier que tout est arrangé.

-Je sais et je n'ai pas dit ça. Tout ce que moi je dis c'est que… tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup manqué. »

Chuck baissa la tête et en l'espace d'une seconde, toute leur histoire défila dans son esprit, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Elle se tenait là devant lui, à quelques mètres, elle le regardait comme attendant une réponse ou un geste de sa part. Contre toute attente et pour la toute première fois, il ne réfléchit pas et décida d'agir, il en mourrait d'envie depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle fut très surprise lorsque qu'attendant une réponse, elle vit Chuck s'approchait d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà placé ses bras sous les siens et posé ses mains contre ses reins. Sa tête était légèrement collée contre la sienne. Seul son menton lui touchait délicatement le front. Il la serrait à la fois avec force et douceur mais surtout avec beaucoup de tendresse. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle sentit son odeur, son parfum. Cela lui semblait tellement lointain la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sentit, qu'elle inspira fortement afin de se laisser complètement envahir. Elle se sentait terriblement bien et surtout comme Serena l'avait remarquée, même si elle n'en savait pas la raison, apaisée. Instinctivement, alors qu'ils étaient restés le long de son corps, elle releva les bras et posa ses deux mains contre son ventre puis descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle était maintenant plus proche de lui, elle resserra encore ses mains et baissa doucement la tête vers son cou. Elle avait l'impression de sentir tout son corps entre ses doigts et de le sentir pressé de cette façon contre le sien, elle redécouvrait les courbes de Chuck.

Lui-même était étonné de son geste, il avait agi si vite et avec un tel instinct, qu'il savoura immédiatement son contact. Il fut d'autant plus surpris qu'elle ne le rejeta pas. Depuis combien de temps, avait-il rêvé de cet instant, des mois mais pourtant c'était différent, il ne l'avait pas fait comme un homme amoureux mais plutôt par pure besoin. Il devait la sentir contre lui, il avait besoin d'elle et de sa force, la sienne lui manquant cruellement et il sentait envahir son être d'une puissante décharge d'apaisement. Une fois ces problèmes comme envolés, il réalisa que tout son corps était en ébullition. Ces sens si longtemps endormis se réveillaient brutalement et il réalisa soudainement que c'était Blair qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir le délicat parfum de ces cheveux mêlés avec ceux de sa peau fraîchement lavée. Elle sentait bon. Il pencha sa tête, sa joue vint se poser contre son front. Il esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait bien, même trop bien. A cet instant, il ne pensait à rien, ni à ses sentiments, ni à cette colère qu'il avait pu ressentir. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Blair se posait sur son ventre c'est à cet instant et au moment ou son corps frôla le sien qu'il réalisa que Blair ne portait que son peignoir. Il sentit ses mains descendre contre ses hanches, cette caresse lui fit un bien fou. Elle se rapprocha encore et cette fois il sentit clairement son corps presque nu contre le sien. Sous ses mains, il plissa légèrement le tissu, il sentait sa peau, il les fit remonter jusqu'au haut de son dos et redescendit. Il sourit à nouveau. Il sentait le souffle chaud et rapide de Blair contre son cou, il comprit que ce moment était tout aussi intense pour lui comme pour elle.

A cet instant et en commun, chacun se recula de quelques pas mettant fin à cette étreinte. Blair esquissa un sourire gêné, Chuck la regarda avec intensité.

« A partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi pour parler ou si tu as besoin d'une amie. »

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Je le sais Blair. Nous sommes amis maintenant. »

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et il partit. Serena qui se trouvait dans le couloir le vit refermant la porte et s'avançait dans le couloir.

Chuck descendait les escaliers, il était presque arrivé au bout quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ascenseur. Il vit Dorota arrivait par le couloir de gauche, elle regarda et continua sa route. Dan entra dans l'appartement lorsqu'il vit Chuck, le manteau sous le bras, qui descendait les escaliers, il fut extrêmement surpris. Il regarda un instant Dorota, quelque peu gênée, puis se concentra à nouveau sur Chuck, que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, ils se regardèrent ni froidement, ni amicalement. Chuck appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et entra dedans. Dan passa devant Dorota et ses gros yeux puis monta les escaliers.

Dan entra dans la chambre de Blair, celle-ci assise à sa coiffeuse, croyait que Chuck avait oublié quelque chose, elle souri à la vue de Dan. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, tu es bien matinal, lui dit-elle souriante.

-A ce que j'ai aperçu en bas, il y a plus matinal que moi. »

Elle se leva en souriant, posa ses bras sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu as visiblement croisé Chuck.

-Oui. Attention, je n'ai en aucun cas dit que cela me gêné et d'ailleurs je ne me permettrais pas mais j'ai été surpris.

-J'apprécie ton honnêté. Avant-hier je suis passé voir Chuck à son appartement, Serena voulait que j'aille lui parler de l'histoire avec sa mère, elle pensait que je pouvais l'aider. Dan l'écoutait attentivement. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça ai marché mais hier à la fête j'ai pu lui parler plus tranquillement quelques minutes et on a peu enfin régler nos soucis, ou du moins en parler. Et ce matin, il est venu pour avoir des conseils sur sa mère, je le sens perdu. Après ce qui c'est passé il y a deux ans et vu que j'étais là, je pense que je peux l'aider. A cette époque lui et moi on en avait beaucoup parlés. Et pour être honnête je suis contente qu'il soit à nouveau dans ma vie, il en a toujours fait parti et de retrouver son amitié me fait un bien fou. Et après tout ce que l'on a vécu lui et moi, je me sens le devoir de l'aider et moi-même j'en ai besoin. »

Dan souria, il caressa le doux visage de Blair avec sa main droite. Elle le regardait avec tendresse et affection. Malgré que le fait qu'elle ai besoin de Chuck le gêne quelque peu, il apprécia le fait qu'elle lui en parle avec facilité. Il avait confiance en elle et elle en lui.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte se promener, on pourrait aller à Central Park nourrir les canards ?

-Oui bien sûr, il lui sourit.

-Je vais m'habiller. »

Elle l'embrassa et quitta ses bras en courant vers la salle de bain. Serena entra dans la chambre.

« Oh ! Dan !

-Surprise ! »

Il ouvrit les bras en souriant. Serena rigola.

« Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Mais il n'y a pas de mal. Blair est dans la salle de bain, tu voulais lui parler je suppose.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas urgent, je repasserais. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la retient par le bras.

« Attends, je voulais te dire quelques mots.

-Je t'écoute.

-Depuis le mariage on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'on ne se voit plus trop.

-Dan, comme je l'ai dit à Blair ce matin, de mon côté, je suis pour vous deux, vous êtes un très jolie couple et moi de mon côté, je recherche un homme. Soyez heureux d'accord.

-Et nous soyons amis alors. »

Il souria et Serena aussi et après une légère étreinte, elle repartit.

Il était près de 12h30, le restaurant était quasiment plein. Serena seule à sa table feuilletait le menu, les jambes croisés et assise tel un mannequin, elle souria quand son invité s'approcha enfin.

« Désolé du retard, sincèrement !

-Tu es tout excusé. »

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, Nate encore essoufflé s'assit et s'installa confortablement.

« Tu as déjà commandé j'espère.

-Non je t'attendais et puis je n'ai pas encore très faim. Merci d'être là en tout cas.

-Tu sais que c'est un plaisir. Et puis pour nous ouvrir l'appétit rien de tel qu'un apéritif.

-Humm mais oui, surtout avec des bons cocktails. Sinon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as une idée de post pour Gossip Girl, j'ai rien reçu d'intéressant par mail. C'est le néant.

-De mon côté c'est pareil. Même pour le Spectator, y a rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un potin croustillant. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça les intéresse. J'ai déjà reçu des mails me disant que je me ramollissais. Et désolé de le dire mais avec Lola de parti ça devient dur !

-Il nous faudrait une histoire de couple, ça marche toujours bien. »

Serena à cette réflexion, bougea sur sa chaise, elle baissa le regard et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

« Tu viens d'avoir une idée mais visiblement c'est peut être très bon et très mauvais à la fois.

-Exactement. Disons que ce matin, j'ai, comment dire, peut être aperçu Chuck sortir de la chambre de Blair. »

Nate ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Tu parles d'une bombe toi !

-Oui mais on ne peut pas. Toi comme moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde va croire.

-Pardon mais comment tu le sais ?

-Au vu de la discussion que j'ai eu avec B ce matin, crois moi c'est Dan sa préoccupation. Elle aide juste Chuck à aller mieux comme nous lui avons suggéré.

-Evidemment, je m'en doutais aussi. Blair est avec Dan et Chuck est encore trop en colère contre elle. Je trouve ça bien, au contraire, qu'il tente de redevenir ami.

-Oui surtout qu'en plus Dan est venu quoi, une minute après le départ de Chuck. Ils ont même pu se croiser si ça se trouve. »

Nate tourna la tête, le verre à la main, cette fois il avait des yeux encore plus gros.

« Attends c'est une blague là ? Tu te rends compte du scoop, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

-Oui mais ça va faire du mal à leur couple et ça risque d'énerver Chuck. Or, on veut aider Chuck et ne pas détruire le couple Dan/Blair.

-Oui je sais, tu as raison, on ne peut pas utiliser ça. On ferait plus de mal que de bien. Faut trouver autre chose. »

C'est à ce moment que Nate vit Blair suivit de Dan entraient dans le restaurant.

« Quand on parle de loup. »

Serena se retourna et répondit au signe de main de Blair. Celle-ci discutait avec un des serveurs puis mécontente s'approcha de leur table.

« Maudit serveur, il me dit qu'il y a une heure d'attente. Il rêve. Ca vous dérange si on mange avec vous ?

-Bien sûr que non. »

Ils s'asseyèrent et commandèrent.

« Dis moi Nate, as-tu vu Diana récemment ?

-Pas depuis hier, pourquoi ?

-Chuck est passé ce matin à la maison, je pense qu'ils devraient parler tous les deux. »

Serena et Nate se regardèrent étonnés. Non seulement Blair en parlait librement mais surtout Dan ne trouvait rien à redire. Il était donc parfaitement au courant.

« Je le crois aussi. En tout cas c'est cool que tu sois là pour lui.

-On est amis maintenant, elle sourit, c'est normal. »

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne ambiance générale. Tous content de se retrouver et de partager ce moment ensemble.

Devant le restaurant, Serena et Nate discutaient.

« Je crois que même si visiblement ça ne fera aucun dommage, il ne faut peut être rien publier sur Chuck et Blair.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Néanmoins… »

Serena pencha sa tête malicieuse et souria. Elle s'approcha de Nate sensuellement et pris le col de son manteau. Nate rigola surpris.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien il me faut un scoop pour le site et tu disais toi-même que les histoires de couple ça marchaient bien. Donc, elle souria, on va rester là comme ça quelques instants, je vais t'enlacer, en toute amitié bien sûr mais bien comme il faut et d'ici même pas une minute on aura notre photo et notre scoop.

-Oh mon dieu ! répondit Nate en entrant dans son jeu, Serena Van Der Woodsen avec Nate Archibald ! »

Et il l'a prit dans ses bras. Bip ! Bip !


	4. Chapter 4

Repérés : Notre It-Girl Serena Van Der Woodsen dans les bras du ténébreux Nate Archibald. Wou attention les filles, il semblerait que S lui est remis le grappin dessus !

« Et j'ajoute la photo, t'en penses quoi ? Elle se tourna vers Nate.

-It-Girl ? Il souria, tu te flattes là et « remis le grappin dessus ? »

Serena était assise au bar face à l'ordinateur, Nate se tenait debout derrière elle appuyé contre la chaise.

« Ro même la vraie m'appelait It Girl, laisse moi ce plaisir ! Et puis pour l'autre point, on me traite toujours de « cœur d'artichaut » ou de « girouette » donc ça me ressemblerait bien.

-Pas faux. »

Elle se retourna le sourcil levé. Nate rigola suivit de S.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Chuck qui fit son entrée dans le salon. Serena se dépêcha de cliquer sur envoyer puis referma l'ordinateur.

-La bêtise de Serena ! répondit Nate en rigolant. »

Chuck s'approcha du bar suivit de Monkey et lui remplit une gamelle fraîche d'eau.

« Ca faisait bien longtemps S que je ne t'avais pas vu dans notre domaine surtout en compagnie de Nate.

-On a fait la paix, on s'est expliqué et on a même déjeuné ensemble. »

Chuck acquiesça et Serena se leva du tabouret, reprit son ordinateur, fit un signe de la main et s'en alla.

« Content de voir que vous avez réglé vos différents. Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

-Sur un projet pour le Spectator, j'hésite à la réembaucher. Et oui j'en suis content et à ce que je sais on n'est pas les seuls. »

Chuck esquissa un sourire, Nate avait du rencontrer Blair.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Rien de très précis mais que visiblement vous aviez parlés et essayés de redevenir amis.

-Effectivement, c'est la réalité. »

Les deux portables vibrèrent en même temps. Après avoir lu le message, Chuck releva les yeux avec un sourire malicieux vers Nate.

« T'aurais pas oublié de me préciser des choses ? »

Nate lui fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu connais Gossip Girl, une simple étreinte et te voilà en couple et transis d'amour. C'était juste une étreinte amicale.

-Oui, amicale. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Chuck était très particulier comme si il ne parlait plus de Serena et Nate.

« Je vais promener Monkey. »

Nate ne s'attarda pas après ce moment bizarre mais fut satisfait de voir que Chuck ne trouva rien à redire sur son « idylle » supposée avec Serena.

« Toi et Nate ! »

Blair entra dans la cuisine en secouant son portable.

« Et bien si on m'aurait dit, je n'aurais pas cru.

-Blair, tu connais encore mieux que moi Gossip Girl. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y crois ?

-Bien sur que non, tu m'en aurais parlé avant. Enfin, t'as plutôt intérêt, elle fronça les sourcils et rigola.

-Mais non, en sortant du resto on a un peu discuté et puis je ne sais pas on a voulu scellé notre amitié retrouvée par un petit câlin, ya rien de mal là-dedans et surtout rien à interpréter. »

Blair sembla l'espace d'un instant, ailleurs.

« Oui, c'est sur. Un câlin peut être juste amical et sans arrière-pensées.

-On croirait à t'entendre que tu parles de toi.

-Quoi ? Mais non voyons !

-B ?

-S ?

-Tu voudrais me parler d'un truc comme la visite de Chuck ce matin par exemple.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai dit ce qu'il fallait en dire à midi.

-J'étais déjà au courant qu'il était passé. »

Blair sourcilla.

« Comment ?

-J'étais dans le couloir quand je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre. Depuis que vous vous reparlez tu sembles encore plus rayonnante et plus heureuse, pourtant depuis que tu es avec Dan, tu éblouis !

-C'est juste que d'avoir retrouvé Chuck c'est comme un poids en moins. J'avais toujours plein de choses à lui dire, à lui faire comprendre, j'avais beau le nier, ça me bouffait et depuis que je me suis libérée, ça va vraiment mieux. J'attends son tour maintenant car après ce que je lui ai dit, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de réponses, je voudrais bien savoir comment il a ressentit tout ça.

-Je comprends. Quand on est fâché avec quelqu'un dont on ne peut se passer, en tout amitié bien sûr, on ne sent que mal malgré tout ce que l'on fait pour ne pas y penser.

-C'est tout à fait ça.

-J'ai vécu ça avec Nate.

-Tu penses que toi et Nate ….

-B ! Je non on est juste amis ! »

Blair leva les bras en l'air comme en défense en rigola.

« Je devais quand même essayer ! » et elle quitta la cuisine.

« Mon auteur préféré ! »

Blair s'avança vers Dan et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle passa la main dans ces cheveux en grimaçant.

« Faudrait penser à effeuiller tout ça !

-Quoi ? Non ? J'aime mes cheveux longs ! Ca ne te plaît pas ?

-Et bien là ça devient quand même très long, elle rigola.

-Et bien pour le moment je ne les couperai pas ! »

Elle l'attrapa gentiment par les cheveux, se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Faut quand même avouer que c'est pratique ! »

Dan l'attrapa par les hanches en rigolant, elle lâcha prise et ils montèrent en s'embrassant.

Nate et Chuck se promenaient avec Monkey, ils scionnaient les chemins de Central Park.

« Tu vas essayer de mieux la connaître mais pas avant d'avoir eu des renseignements sur elle, si j'ai bien compris.

-C'est précisément ça !

-C'est pas un peu extrémiste ?

-Blair est d'accord avec moi.

-Oui, enfin Blair je la connais et bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas ! Sérieusement c'est vraiment bien que toi et elle soyez plus proches, malgré toutes ces souffrances, je trouve ça vraiment admirable de lui pardonner.

-Ce n'est pas fait encore. Elle s'est expliqué pour tout ça mais j'ai encore du mal digérer tout ça et à ne pas lui en valoir.

-Je peux comprendre, j'ai vu dans quel état tout ça t'a mis. Tu devrais peut être lui dire ce que toi tu éprouves, ça pourrait vous aider à avancer, tu ne crois pas ?

-Probablement. Malgré toute cette colère que j'ai contre elle, bizarrement ça me fait du bien de savoir que je peux à nouveau compter sur elle, c'est ce que j'ai ressentit ce matin quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras. »

Nate s'arrêta net.

« Attends, tu as câliné Blair ? »

Chuck s'arrêta à son tour et se posta devant lui.

« Attends, d'abord je l'ai pas câlinée mais enlacée, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était que purement amicale, deuxièmement je n'ai pas l'impression que ça la dérangeait.

-Oui mais Chuck quand même. On vous connaît toi et elle c'est rarement innocent.

-A t'écouter je lui ai sauté dessus, je te signale qu'après ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre je n'ai pas spécialement envie de la câliner même si il y a, il faut l'avouer, un petit côté excitant là-dedans. Nate haussa les sourcils. C'était une façon de la remercier pour ce qu'elle m'a dit, d'être là pour moi avec cette histoire et je ne sais pas moi sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui déballer mon sac alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis avancé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, point barre. Pas besoin d'analyse.

-Tout dépend de ce que tu as ressenti pendant que tu la tenais.

-Rien. Et si j'ai ressentit la moindre émotion, je dois l'oublier. Le sujet est clos. »

Nate n'insista pas et au fond de lui, il ne regretta pas de n'avoir finalement pas envoyé ce poste sur Gossip Girl.

Blair était couchée dans son lit, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Dan, elle réfléchissait.

« A quoi tu penses ?

-A rien de particulier. Je me disais qu'on était drôlement bien là toi et moi, tous les deux mais, elle l'embrassa, que ça pourrait être encore mieux.

Elle se leva, l'enjamba et s'assit sur lui, elle commença à dégrafer sa chemise puis continuer de l'embrasser.

« Miss Blair, votre mère est là, cria du rez-de-chaussée Dorota.

-Tu étais au courant ? demanda Dan

-Non ! »

Blair afficha une mine déçu avant que Dan l'embrasse à nouveau pour la réconforter.

« C'est pas juste ! »

Dan poussa Blair, se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Allez viens, allons accueillir ta mère. »

Ils descendirent main dans la main les escaliers sous le regard dubitatif d'Eleanor et Cyrus. Cependant aucun des deux ne firent de réflexions. Après un long repas, Eleanor se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à emmener le dessert, en effet elle l'avait ramené tout spécialement de son voyage. Blair entra dans la cuisine.

« Alors qu'elle est ton fameux gâteau mystère ?

-Sois patiente et que viens-tu faire ici ? Si tu essaies de tricher, prendre garde !

-Je viens juste chercher de l'eau.

-Chérie, j'ai une petite question à te poser, Blair acquiesça, depuis quand sors-tu avec Dan Humphrey ?

-C'est récent. Je ne t'en avais pas parlé mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je préférais le faire directement.

-Très bien.

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Non, tu sors avec qui tu le souhaites. De plus tu as l'air heureuse. C'est juste que je suis surprise, suite à ton divorce, je dois avouer que je t'avais imaginé un autre homme. »

Blair afficha une mine triste. Sa mère s'approcha et lui prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Écoute-moi bien. Le plus important pour moi soit que tu sois heureuse et tu l'es. Après tout ce qui s'est passé c'est tout ce que je te souhaite, de vivre le bonheur. J'ai tellement eu peur avec cette histoire avec Louis, peur de ne te voir jamais heureuse. Après ton divorce, on a été très proche toute les deux, tu m'as souvent appelée pour en parler. On n'a jamais été aussi proches. Je suis contente que tu es enfin trouvé tout ça, c'est mon plus cadeau.

-Merci maman.

-Bien et si on allait déguster cette tarte au potiron ? Eleanor souria.

-De papa ? Blair souria à son tour.

-Et oui, elle a fait le trajet avec nous dans l'avion »

Elles sortirent de la cuisine.

Les premières lueurs du printemps filtraient par la fenêtre, Chuck était assis sur le canapé et attendait patiemment son rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il entendit l'ascenseur arrivait, il se leva et ajusta sa veste.

« Bonjour Mr Bass.

-Bonjour Mr Gale. Je vous en pris, asseyons-nous. »

Chuck et l'homme discutait, Chuck avait le visage fermé et semblait écouter très attentivement les conseils de l'homme qui se tenait assis face à lui. Un tas de papiers étaient dispersés de part et d'autre de la table qui faisait face au canapé. L'homme semblait indiquer à Chuck des problèmes et Nate entendait clairement des chiffres. Il ne s'attarda pas et alla droit en direction de sa chambre et envoya un texto à Serena qui devait le rejoindre de faire de même à son arrivée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, comme demandé par Nate il y a quelques minutes, elle entra dans la chambre sans même dire bonjour à Chuck. Elle toqua et salua Nate.

« Il se passe quoi dans le salon ? Ce n'est pas le privée de d'habitude, Chuck aurait engagé quelqu'un d'autre ? s'exclama Serena en souriant.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit un privée, ça à l'air plus important.

-Connaissant Chuck, j'étais persuadé qu'il ferait des recherches sur Diana et son passé.

-Il en fera, c'est Chuck mais là ce n'est pas de ça qu'ils parlent.

-Sinon, repris Serena en souriant, je ne sais pas pour toi mais de mon côté Blair n'y a vu que du feu pour notre poste. Elle était même ravie !

-Chuck m'a fait une remarque à ce sujet, je pense qu'il y a cru ou du moins qu'il n'a pas cherché à comprendre plus que ça. C'était ça cette chose importante dont tu devais me parler ?

-Non mais je voulais savoir. Si je suis venue c'est que j'aimerais organiser un repas, si possible ce soir, mais je ne peux pas le faire chez ma mère donc j'aurais besoin d'un lieu.

-Tu viens me réclamer un lieu, si j'ai bien compris. Pardonnes moi cette question mais pourquoi tu ne peux organiser ça chez Lilly ?

-Car si je l'organise c'est en partie pour elle. Depuis cette histoire avec Ivy, elle et Rufus ne se parlent plus, je voulais organiser une soirée avec un thème bidon qui les ferait venir tous les deux pour qu'ils se parlent. Or, je ne peux évidemment pas le faire chez ma mère. Ah oui et si tu as une idée d'idée justement pour les faire venir.

- Ola ok, malheureusement pour les locaux du Spectator ce n'est pas possible. On est en maintenance toute la soirée. Pourquoi pas chez Blair ?

-Sa mère et Cyrus ne sont rentrés que depuis quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas les embêter.

-Et bien la voilà ton idée ! Tu peux faire une soirée en l'honneur de leur retour, après tout ils étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ta mère ira à coup sûr et Rufus aussi.

-C'est une excellente idée ! Mais ça ne résout pas le problème du lieu.

-Pourquoi pas ici, à l'hôtel. Tu n'as qu'à louer une des grandes salles de réception du rez-de-chaussée. Tu embauches un traiteur et un orchestre et tu utilises ton cher site pour faire passer l'info. Crois-moi tous nos parents et leurs amis sont inscrits dessus. Si tu veux je me charge de prévénir Chuck et le traiteur et toi de ton côté, l'orchestre et pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas ton site, de les inviter.

-Très bonne idée. On forme une belle équipe je trouve toi et moi. »

Serena arrivait en courant dans l'appartement, en à peine une matinée sa soirée était déjà presque prête, Nate avait remplit sa part et elle la sienne, exceptée qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prévenu Rufus ni les principaux intéressés. Son arrivée déclencha tous les regards.

« Parfait, Dan tu es toujours là ! Et vous aussi Eleanor et Cyrus.

-Bonjour Serena, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien Madame Waldorf. Je voulais d'ailleurs à tous vous annoncer que ce soir, j'organise à l'Empire une soirée en votre honneur pour fêter votre retour. »

Eleanor et Cyrus étaient enchantés. Blair et Dan également.

« Dan, je peux te parler juste une minute ?

Une fois dans la cuisine, Serena déposa la robe et les paquets qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sur le comptoir.

« Si j'organise cette soirée, c'est pour rapprocher nos deux parents de façon subtil. Tu es au courant qu'entre eux c'est un peu la guerre froide, il faut qu'ils se parlent et c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé.

-C'est excellent ! C'est une très bonne idée même. En quoi je peux aider ?

-Fais venir Rufus. Trouve une excuse n'importe quoi.

-Ok, je vais remplir ma mission. »

Serena souria et repartit rapidement.

Dan était devant la porte du loft, il hésitait mais il devait être sur de lui pour être convaincant. Mais en réalité et malgré un long moment de réflexion, il n'avait trouvé aucune idée pour faire venir Rufus à la soirée.

Il se décida à entrer. Par bonheur ou malheur, son père se tenait dans la cuisine, il préparait visiblement un repas pour ce soir. Mauvais point se dit Dan.

« Tiens fiston, ravi de te voir.

-Moi également.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Et avec Blair ? »

Dan alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de bar et commença à jouer nerveusement avec l'un des fruits qu'il avait saisi.

« Très bien dans les deux cas.

-Je suis content de l'apprendre. Alors que me vaux la visite à ton vieux père ?

-Et bien, ce soir, Blair organise un repas à l'Empire en l'honneur du retour de sa mère et de Cyrus de France.

-Pourquoi à l'Empire ?

-C'est une fête surprise, elle ne pouvait pas l'organiser chez elle et il se trouve que la grande salle de l'hôtel était libre.

-Depuis quand Blair reparle-t-elle à Chuck ?

-C'est très récent, ils essaient d'être amis et Blair l'aide avec sa mère.

-Visiblement ça ne te dérange pas.

-J'ai confiance en elle, elle le fait car elle a envie de le faire. Donc pour ce soir ? Tu viendras ? Ils seront contents. »

Rufus hésita un instant, puis se retourna pour chercher de l'aluminium et recouvra son plat.

« Je le dégusterai plus tard ! »

Dan tapa dans ses mains en souriant. Il était ravi que son plan de dernière minute ai fonctionné. Même si celui-ci était un gros mensonge. Il envoya un sms à Serena.

Serena souria en lisant le texto de Dan. Il avait réussit. C'était à son tour d'entrer en action. Lilly descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon. Serena assise sur le canapé se leva et se dirigea vers sa mère.

« Tu as la mine triste maman. Ca te dirait de sortir ce soir ?

-Entre mère et fille.

-C'est pas à ça que je pensais mais une autre fois avec plaisir. Je me disais que peut être tu voudrais m'accompagner ce soir à la fête de Blair. Elle organise une soirée en l'honneur de sa mère et Cyrus pour leur retour de France.

-Et bien, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Eleanor et j'en serais ravie alors oui. »

Serena enlaça sa mère et commença à s'éloigner.

« A quelle heure devons-nous être chez les Waldorf ?

-Euh en fait, elle se retourna, ce n'est pas chez eux mais à l'Empire que la soirée aura lieu, tu sais dans la salle de réception.

-C'est surprenant que cette petite fête est lieu dans l'hôtel de Chuck.

-C'était son idée. Blair et lui essaient de redevenir amis. »

Lilly hocha la tête peu convaincu mais s'en alla néanmoins. Serena laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement et contacta Dan.

Chuck entra dans son appartement suivit de Monkey, ils revenaient tous les deux de promenade. Il s'approcha le regard froncé vers Nate. Avec la laisse dans la main, il désigna Nate de sa main droite.

« C'est toi qui a loué ma salle de réception pour cette fête pour les Waldorf. Ne cherche pas à nier, les hôtesses d'accueil m'ont tout avoué.

-Oui c'est moi et je n'aurais pas nié. Serena organise cette fête pour que Rufus et Lilly se parle, elle avait besoin d'un lieu alors…

-Tu t'es permis d'emprunter mon hôtel.

-J'allais te demander la permission mais tu étais introuvable aujourd'hui.

-J'avais des affaires à régler.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est rien si c'est pour Rufus et Lilly alors tu as mon accord. »

Et Chuck quitta la pièce suivit de Monkey.


	5. Chapter 5

Une masse de personnes essayaient de se frayer un chemin pour entrer dans l'hôtel, ils voulaient tous être de la fête. Serena toujours aussi ravissante dans sa jolie robe argentée attendait angoissée et impatiente devant la porte d'entrée. Elle semblait guetter toutes les limousines qui s'approchaient et une à une elle observait les personnes qui en sortaient. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'une main vient se poser contre sa hanche. Elle se retourna et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnu le visage de Nate.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont venir !

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Ils vont venir, c'est plutôt la tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils découvriront la supercherie qui m'inquiète.

-Eh, il l'a pris par les épaules, cesse de t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. Ils s'aiment et vous voir tous s'impliquer autant pour leur bonheur leur fera peut être comprendre l'erreur qu'ils sont en train de commettre. »

Elle lui envoya un doux sourire. Nate avait toujours su trouver les mots pour la réconforter et positiver les choses.

« Tiens, voilà Blair et Dan. »

Elle se retourna, Nate avait toujours ses mains contre ses bras. Elle se dégagea gentiment et s'avança vers Blair.

« Vous voilà tous les deux. Ta mère et Cyrus ne sont pas venus avec vous ?

-Non, tu connais ma mère, elle fera son entrée plus tard dans la soirée, telle une grande dame qui se fait attendre. Bonsoir Nate. Et ta mère et Rufus ?

-Bonsoir Blair. Pas encore arrivés, répondit Nate. »

Blair et Dan entrèrent dans l'Empire. Nate était prêt à faire de même quand il remarqua que Serena ne bougeait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

-Non vas-y, je te rejoins après. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste accueillir ma mère. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea à son tour dans l'hôtel. Serena regardait toujours les limousines quand elle vit sa mère sortir de l'une d'entre elle, elle souria et commença à s'approcher quand elle aperçut une autre silhouette sortir de la voiture. Elle se stoppa net, ce n'était absolument pas prévu au programme. Il semblerait que Madame Van Der Woodsen n'est pas perdu de temps.

Nate s'approcha du bar et commanda un cocktail. Il balaya, tout en dégustant des petits fours, la longue pièce qui était remplie de monde. Il aperçu au loin de vieilles connaissances, des hommes influents qui discutaient business et probablement leurs épouses qui, elles, parlaient des derniers potins. Cette vision lui rappela ses parents à une certaine époque qui lui parut très lointaine. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de sa tête. Il secoua sa tête et regardait maintenant sur la gauche de la salle, une belle petite brune le regardait avec un sourire charmeur, il souria mais détourna le regard.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive Chuck s'approcha de lui.

« La soirée semble bien se dérouler mais j'ai toujours pas aperçu Lilly et Rufus ni même nos invités d'honneur.

-Exact, Serena attend tout ce petit monde dehors. Elle stresse un peu. »

Chuck acquiesça puis tout comme lui se mit à parcourir la salle des yeux. Il vit soudain son regard s'arrêter. Chuck était accoudé au bar et semblait fixer et au vu de ses yeux avec énormément d'intensité quelque chose se trouvant au fond de la salle. Nate suivis son regard des yeux et découvrit ce qu'il regardait avec tant de désir : Blair.

Serena n'était plus stressée, elle était littéralement paniquée. Elle connaissait sa mère, très bien même trop bien mais là c'était une véritable catastrophe ! Elle organisait une soirée de réconciliation et sa mère venait avec un autre homme ! Elle savait sa mère rapide mais à ce point-là ! Et Rufus, comment allait-t-il réagir ? Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite et efficacement sinon cette soirée allait se finir en massacre ! Serena s'approcha alors de sa mère qui visiblement ne l'avait pas vu.

« Maman ! La salua t'elle

-Oh chérie tu es là, je te présente Sir Arthur Conreil, c'est un lord anglais entrepreneur de visite à New-York pour quelques jours.

-Bonsoir, elle eu un sourire forcé, maman on peut se parler une minute ? »

Sans que sa mère ne puisse réagir, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna sur le bord de la route.

« Mais enfin Serena, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es très impolie ! s'exclama Lilly.

-Ca fait quelques semaines que toi et Rufus êtes séparés et tu mets déjà le grappin sur un milliardaire ! Enfin maman, en plus ici devant tous vos amis et les miens. Dan doit sûrement être ici pour accompagner Blair, imagine un peu sa réaction.

-Serena, je ne te permets pas de me juger et je n'ai en aucun cas à me justifier. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je retourne à mon ami et à la soirée. »

Serena souffla, elle sentait les ennuis arriver. Elle se mit à courir en direction de l'hôtel, elle devait trouver Nate, Chuck, Blair et Dan. A eux cinq, ils auraient probablement une idée avant que Rufus n'arrivent. Elle s'arrêta et s'approcha de l'homme en charge de la sécurité.

« Lorsque mon beau-père Rufus Humphrey arrivera veillait me prévenir moi ou Mr Bass ou encore Mr Archibald.

-Oui mademoiselle. »

Et Serena se mit à la recherche de ses acolytes.

Chuck regardait Blair avec une telle intensité dans le regard, qu'il ne remarqua même que Nate l'observait. A ce qu'il voyait, Chuck ne pouvait détacher son regard. Nate pensa à ce que Chuck lui avait avoué plutôt, il avait touché Blair et pas qu'un peu, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et de toute évidence ce contact avait fait remonter des sentiments à la surface.

Il tourna la tête et observa Blair. Elle replaçait en souriant la cravate de Dan, elle lui parlait et Dan l'approcha de lui et posa ses mains contre torse. Elle pencha sa tête sur la droite en souriant et en la relevant s'arrêta. Elle avait vu Chuck la regardant. Dan posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Blair. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle regardait à son tour Chuck, fixement, droit dans les yeux. La foule qui passait devant eux ne semblait pas les gêner plus que ça. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte, elle le regardait avec ces grands yeux d'un regard incompréhensible mêlant à la fois intensité et retenu.

Nate tourna son visage vers celui de Chuck toujours absorbé et pensa qu'entre ces deux là régnait une tension qui risquait probablement d'en créer une autre. Cet instant ne dura qu'un instant mais Nate se dit à lui-même qu'il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Chuck sortit de sa rêverie et Blair qu'il observa à la dérobée aussi, Dan lui avait parlé. Nate, une fois que Chuck s'était retourné vers lui, le regarda sourcil levé et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Faudra qu'on parle. »

Ce fut au tour de Chuck de lever les yeux et de froncer les sourcils quand il aperçu Serena courir vers lui. Il tapa le bras de Nate qui se retourna. Au vu de la panique qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la blonde, elle avait largement dépassé le stade du stress.

« C'est une catastrophe ! On arrête tout ! Il ne faut pas que Rufus mette un orteil ici ! »

Elle saisit leurs bras pour les orienter vers Lilly qui se tenait à côté d'un homme, sa main passée sous son bras.

« C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Chuck légèrement amusé. S, ta mère est incorrigible.

-Chuck ce n'est pas drôle. Rufus ne doit absolument pas voir ça ! »

Nate et lui souriaient bien que la situation était catastrophique, il ne fallait pas nier que c'était néanmoins plutôt amusant. Chuck avait toujours aimé le petit côté dévergondé de Lilly Van Der Woodsen.

« Quand vous aurez fini de rire, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider ! S'énerva Serena.

-Ok, on va agir. Il faut trouver Dan pour qu'il prévienne Rufus de ne pas venir et trouver une excuse valable et qui tienne la route, répondit Chuck. »

Ils se mirent tous en route.

Dan savourait ce moment de tendresse avec Blair, ils étaient tous les deux sur la piste à danser un slow. Elle le regardait en souriant. Il avait ses mains contre son dos et ceux de Blair entourés son cou. Il se pencha et joignit leurs lèvres d'un baiser. Blair soupira et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentait tellement bien. Elle semblait si frêle et si douce entre ses bras, il voulait la protéger. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce moment allait se retrouver interrompu.

« Dan, Lilly est ici, avec un homme, dit Serena. »

Dan ouvrit grand la bouche et Blair se retourna vivement.

« C'est pas vrai !

-Ton père n'est pas encore arrivé, il faut qu'on arrange ça ! ajouta Serena

-Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? demanda Blair.

-Moi et Dan on va essayer d'intercepter Rufus. Nate, retourne près de l'entrée, la sécurité doit me prévenir quand il arrivera et j'ai donné ton nom aussi, il acquiesça, Blair et Chuck restaient ici et garder ma mère en vue. Si jamais Rufus entrent, foncés. »

Et tout le monde alla à son poste. Dan suivit Serena à vive allure, Nate les suivait et il vit Chuck et Blair se diriger vers le centre de la pièce.

Ils avançaient péniblement, avec tout ce monde, la circulation était difficile et retrouver Lilly devenait presque impossible. Chuck, devant elle, se faufilait à une allure impressionnante, voyant qu'elle se laissait distancer, elle l'appela « Chuck ! ». Il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour aller dans sa direction. Il se pencha vers elle, lui prit la main et continua sa course.

Blair regardait de tous les côtés, gauche, droite, devant, derrière et elle ne voyait rien ni Lilly, ni Rufus. Ca faisait longtemps, se disait-elle, qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouver dans ce genre de situation, à comploter ou ici à éviter un scandale. Ca lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle aperçu sa mère accompagné de Cyrus, elle saisit avec sa main libre le bras gauche de Chuck l'invitant à s'arrêter.

« Ma mère et Cyrus, ils ont peut être croisés Lilly. »

Elle essaya, toujours accrochée à Chuck, de se frayer un chemin. Une fois arrivés, elle coupa la parole à un jeune couple venu saluer sa mère et son beau-père.

« Maman, as-tu vu Lilly Van Der Woodsen ? »

Sa mère fit les gros yeux et s'excusa auprès de ses deux invités avant de se retourner vers sa fille, le visage mauvais.

« Blair enfin quelle impolitesse.

-Stp maman c'est important. Tu l'as vu ? »

Alors que sa mère allait lui répondre, Eleanor regarda un instant sa main jointe à celle de Chuck. Blair lui lâcha la main et répéta sa question.

« Bonjour ma chérie, on ne sait même pas encore parlés aujourd'hui. Bonjour Charles, ravie de te revoir, dit Cyrus toujours souriant.

-Bonjour, Chuck lui serra la main.

-Bonjour Cyrus, répondit Blair, alors vous l'avez vu ?

-Désolé mais pas encore ma chérie. »

Blair se retourna alors, suivit de Chuck. Elle rechercha à nouveau dans la foule quand soudain, elle l'aperçu, « Là ! ». Elle vit Chuck tournait sa tête dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Lilly dansait un slow avec son « ami » au milieu de la piste de danse. Chuck s'avança, elle le suivit, arrivés suffisamment proche de Lilly pour l'observer discrètement, Chuck se tourna vers elle. Il saisit d'un geste rapide mais délicat sa main gauche qu'il prit dans la sienne, les ramenant contre son torse. De sa main droite, il saisit son autre main, la posant au dessus de sa hanche, il s'approcha, mit sa main droite dans le creux de son dos et commença tranquillement à danser.

Dan et Serena venaient d'arriver dehors, l'ai frais balayaient leurs visages. Une fois loin de la foule, il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son père. Serena le regardait d'un air anxieux mais rien ne se passa. Dan attendait et attendait mais il n'entendait rien que la détonation du téléphone. Il raccrocha.

« Il doit déjà être partit. Il est probablement sur le chemin. La meilleure chose à faire est de l'attendre ici.

-Tu as une idée de comment le convaincre de ne pas entrer ?

-Pas une seule qui tienne la route. »

Il se gratta le front, il devait trouver et vite. Soudain, ils virent arriver Rufus, il descendait d'un taxi et se pencha côté conducteur afin de payer sa course.

« Serena rentre, si tu es là, il va se poser des questions. Laisse-moi faire. On se retrouve à l'intérieur si je et bien… foire !

-Ok, ça marche, je vais rejoindre Nate à l'entrée. Si tu as besoin, fais nous signe ou envoi nous un message. »

Il fit oui de la tête et Serena s'éclipsa. Il s'approcha de son père, celui-ci l'apercevant il souria et commença à lui parler.

« Où est Blair ?

-On s'est disputés, répondit Dan. Son père fronça les sourcils.

-Que s'est il passé ?

-J'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Je préférais m'en aller. Il y a eu une de ces foules là-dedans. Si ta proposition de soirée père/fils tient toujours, j'aimerais bien qu'on rentre à la maison. Et une fois là-bas, je te raconterai tout devant un de tes bons petits-plats. »

Rufus compatissant, pris son fils par l'épaule et ils commencèrent à s'avancer. Dan ce dit qu'il venait d'éviter un drame même s'il devait encore trouver une raison de dispute fictive pour Blair et lui. Il sentit son père s'arrêter. Il suivit son regard et à son tour aperçu la raison de cet arrêt. La limousine de Lilly était garée à deux mètres d'eux et le chauffeur, que son père connaissait très bien, était adossé contre celle-ci. Finalement, le drame allait peut être avoir lieu.

Lorsqu'il avait aperçu Lilly dansait au milieu de la piste, lui et Blair ne pouvaient rester ainsi debout à les regarder. Pour cela, il s'était retourné et avait commencé à la faire danser. Blair parut surprise par son geste mais se laissa faire. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne, il avait volontairement choisi cette position afin de la sentir au mieux contre lui. Elle ne le regardait pas. La tête de Blair était proche de son épaule et elle se contentait de suivre les mouvements de ses pas.

« Que fait Lilly ?

-Elle danse tout simplement, ils ont l'air de discuter. Visiblement ça l'amuse. »

Il inspira, il ne voyait rien de la scène, il était dos à Lilly et seule Blair pouvait l'apercevoir.

« Ca faisait longtemps que toi et moi n'avions pas dansés. La toute première fois, c'était au mariage de mon père avec Lilly. »

A ces mots, elle releva la tête vers lui, elle le regarda de cette même façon que plus tôt dans la soirée. Un regard que Chuck avait du mal à décrypter, il la sentait troublée mais néanmoins méfiante. Il sentait qu'en sa présence, Blair sortait toutes ses armes d'auto-défense, prête à réagir à tout instant. Il aimait la savoir déstabiliser, il aimait cette sorte de pouvoir qu'il exerçait encore sur elle et il aimait par-dessus tout en jouer. Il la regarda à son tour, droit dans les yeux avec un regard hypnotique. Il esquissa un sourire. Elle ne bougeait plus, ils ne dansaient plus. Elle se contentait de le regarder lui. A cet instant, le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui semblait brûlant.

« Blair »

Elle entre ouvrit ses lèvres un instant. Chuck se pencha très légèrement.

« Lilly, elle s'en va. »

Il se retourna, apercevant sa belle-mère allant droit en direction de la sortie.

Dan courait après son père. Après avoir vu la limousine, celui-ci avait fait demi-tour, ayant compris son mensonge, et se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Nate et Serena était dans l'entrée et discutaient tranquillement.

« J'espère qu'on aura pas à attendre longtemps, je meurs de soif, dit Serena.

-Attends ici une minute.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda t'elle souriante.

-T'offrir un verre, lui répondit il tout aussi souriant. »

Serena rigola, Nate n'avait rein perdu de sa galanterie. Elle le vit revenir, deux cocktails à la main. Il s'approcha et lui tendit, après avoir porté un toast, elle but presque d'une traite son verre. Nate rigola.

« Quoi ? J'avais vraiment très soif ! »

Elle rigola à son tour. Elle observa Nate un instant. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé leur amitié, elle en savourait chaque instant. Elle le vit soudain s'arrêter de rire et il semblait fixer un point au loin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit Rufus suivit de Dan, entrait furieusement dans l'hôtel et passer devant eux.

« Dan ! L'interpella Serena »

Nate et elle coururent vers lui.

« Mon père a vu la limo de Lilly dehors, il sait qu'elle est ici et vu que j'ai essayé de le faire partir, il a vite compris notre petit plan.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Et ils repartirent. Serena pensait que la situation pouvait s'arranger, après tout, avec toute cette foule, ils pouvaient ne pas se croiser. Tout espoir fut anéantit quand elle aperçu Chuck et Blair courir après une femme blonde : sa mère. Et bien sûr ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Le choc fut violent pour Rufus quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lilly, tout sourire accrochée au bras d'un homme. Il se retourna un instant et vit Dan essoufflé ainsi que Nate et Serena arrivaient en courant, la mine déconfite. Il fit de nouveau face à Lilly, Chuck et Blair arrivèrent à leur tour, derrière Lilly cette fois.

Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux, elle ne souriait plus et regarder tour à tour lui et toute la petite troupe qui les entouraient.

« Il faut qu'on parle, se dirigeant vers Serena et Dan, vous aussi. »

Il retourna dans le hall de l'hôtel, passant devant une Serena crispée et un Dan embêté.

Lilly se tourna vers son invité et s'excusa pour le dérangement puis s'avança à son tour dans le hall de l'hôtel suivit de Serena et de Dan.

« On est désolé, dit Chuck, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu mais avec ce monde, on a eu du mal à la rattraper.

- On n'a pas fait mieux, répondit Nate. Enfin, c'est peut être mieux ainsi. »

Après avoir trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards, ils fermèrent la porte. D'un côté se trouvait Dan et Serena, à leur droite Lilly et en face Rufus. Lilly était furieuse.

« Vous nous expliquez votre petit manège.

-Eh bien, s'avança Serena, moi et uniquement, j'ai eu l'idée d'organiser cette petite fête, officiellement pour le retour d'Eleanor et Cyrus et officieusement pour que vous puissiez vous parler mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu.

-Et moi je l'ai aidé, je t'ai convaincu de venir et Serena a convaincu Lilly. Nate, Chuck et Blair était censé nous aider à vous faire entrer chacun de votre côté et vous faire vous retrouver plus tard dans la soirée, compléta Dan. »

Lilly souffla et s'agita, elle semblait en colère. Rufus semblait au contraire plutôt attristé et compatissant du mal que c'était donné leurs enfants.

« On va vous laisser maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on l'avait voulu mais au moins vous allez discuter. »

Serena quitta la pièce suivit de Dan. Lilly s'avança et commença à tourner dans la pièce, la main posée sur le front en soufflant. Rufus était resté statique pour autant, il ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation.

« Alors on en est là ? Que nos enfants organisent des fausses soirées pour tenter de nous réconcilier ! C'est beau et triste à la fois mais j'admire leur détermination.

-Ils n'avaient aucunement le droit de faire ça. Ils se mêlent de choses qui ne les regarde pas et dont ils ne connaissent rien ! répondit Lilly.

-Lilly, regarde ou toute cette histoire nous a menés ! Je t'ai déçu mais toi aussi ! J'ai découvert une facette de toi que je n'osais imaginer !

-Laquelle ?

-L'argent ! Tu as déjà des millions et regarde ce que tu as fait pour juste quelques millions de plus !

-Ce n'est pas juste quelques millions de plus ! C'est mon héritage ! Et l'appartement est à nous ! C'était notre maison ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser tout ça à une menteuse !

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle ! Tu as mentit pour l'obtenir et cette Lilly là n'est pas la femme que j'ai épousé. Redeviens toi-même !

-On ne se mettra pas d'accord Rufus !

-Alors tu préfères tout gâcher entre nous pour quelques billets, un appartement, notre histoire ne vaut plus que ça à tes yeux ?

-Tu as trahis ma confiance ! Tu l'as logée derrière mon dos ! Je ne suis pas la seule qui ai menti !

-Tu l'avais laissé à la rue !

-C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait après avoir lâchement menti à ma mère et l'avoir utilisée pour obtenir d'elle de l'argent.

-Je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Retourne à ta soirée et à ton milliardaire. A ce que j'ai vu, il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour me remplacer. »

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce, laissant Lilly seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit à son tour.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena marchait le long du trottoir, elle avait très peu d'équilibre. Elle regardait le ciel en souriant et en inspirant très fort le doux air de la nuit. Cette soirée avait été un fiasco total, en voulant arranger les choses et en se mêlant d'affaires qui ne la regardaient pas, elle avait fait encore plus de mal. Elle espérait que la discussion entre se mère et Rufus s'était bien passée. Elle n'avait pas attendu dans le hall. Dan et Blair étaient restés et Chuck était reparti dans son appartement à l'étage.

« Serena, fais attention stp ! »

Seul Nate l'avait suivit. Il marchait derrière elle et assurait en quelques sortes sa sécurité. Elle se sentait enivrée alors que pourtant elle n'avait rien bu à part un cocktail. Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord de la route et s'assit sur le trottoir. Elle souffla et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit Nate s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je gâche toujours tout ?

-Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, tu as essayé d'arranger les choses mais peut être qu'au fond tu n'y pouvais rien. La situation est comme ça et parfois, on y peut rien même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'on y met. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, à cet instant précis, elle oublia tout. Tous ces moments de solitude qu'elle avait vécue depuis quelques mois. Elle ne voulait plus être seule, elle se pencha vers lui et d'un geste naturel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Nathaniel ! »

Nate se retourna. Il pensait Chuck déjà partit à cette heure et le fait que celui-ci l'avait appelé par son nom complet lui fit penser que la comédie n'allait plus durer. Résigné, il s'avança vers la cuisine où Chuck se servait un verre de jus d'orange.

« Nathaniel, dit Chuck en lui tendant un verre, on vit ensemble et pourtant je ne te vois plus. C'est très étrange. Je me suis posé de nombreuses questions sur tes activités et je dois dire que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Dans tous les cas, tu me caches quelque chose et crois moi que j'ai hâte de découvrir ton petit secret. »

Il lui souria de ce sourire si « Chuck Bass » qu'il se sentit comme piégé. Il lui renvoya son sourire et s'avança vers l'ascenseur.

Nate entra dans les locaux du Spectator, un à un il salua ses employés et redouta le moment où il devrait passer devant le sien. A peine été il entrait, qu'il sentit son regard sur lui, il n'osa regarder dans sa direction et continua ses salutations. Une fois encore plus près, il tenta un petit regard dans sa direction, elle le regardait, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts et avec un air « il faut qu'on parle, tu n'y échapperas plus ! ». Passant enfin devant son bureau, il essaya une feinte.

« Bonjour Serena, comment vas-tu ?

-Mais très bien Nate et toi ? lui répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. »

Il secoua la tête de haute en bas et entra dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa sa sacoche sur le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il alluma l'ordinateur et souffla un grand coup quand il entendit toquer.

« Entrez ! »

Serena entra, magnifique, avec un port de reine mais son visage était totalement fermé. Elle se retourna et ferma la porte du bureau avant de se poster face à lui. Seul le bureau les séparait.

« Nate ! Ca va faire bientôt 1 mois et demie que tu me fuis comme la peste ! Pourquoi m'avoir réengagé ? Dès que je viens te voir tu trouves toujours une bonne excuse pour te sauver, c'est agaçant et injustifié ! »

Elle semblait en colère. Il est vrai que depuis cette fameuse soirée à l'Empire, il la fuyait. Il l'avait pourtant réengagée et Serena faisait du très bon travail, toujours à l'affut du moindre scoop. Il ne regrettait pas son choix.

« Tu fais du très bon travail S. Ce scoop sur les magouilles était énorme.

-J'en étais sure ! Il leva un sourcil. Je me doutais bien que la vraie raison de ton évidente froideur avec moi n'était pas liée à mon travail ! C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

-…. Oui. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et contourna le bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur celui-ci, à côté de Nate. Elle souffla un grand coup.

« C'était juste un baiser. Il n'y avait rien de mal là-dedans. A cette époque, elle insista, je n'allais pas très bien et ce soir là encore moins, on s'était tellement rapproché toi et moi en l'espace de quelques jours que je ne sais pas j'ai soudain eu cette envie de t'embrasser et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si mal là-dedans.

-Content de savoir que tu vas mieux.

-Oui et c'est en partie grâce à toi Nate. Depuis que je travaille à nouveau ici, j'ai retrouvé un équilibre. Avec Blair et Dan, on s'entend très bien et même avec Chuck on se voit de plus en plus en raison de….elle s'arrêta. Il ne manque plus que toi.

-Humm je sais et je suis désolé d'avoir eu ce comportement mais c'était bizarre. Oui on s'était rapprochés mais je venais juste de quitter Lola et toi tu venais tout juste de cesser d'aimer Dan, c'était trop soudain surtout vu notre passé. Je trouvais ça irrespectueux pour Lola, même si elle est repartit quelques temps en Californie, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser, pas une déclaration d'amour.

-Je sais.

-Tant mieux alors, j'espère que c'est réglé ! »

Il lui envoya un beau sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de retourner travailler.

Serena entra dans l'appartement, elle regardait son téléphone quand elle entendit Blair descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci l'accueilli tout sourire.

« Serena !

-B !

-Je vais dire à Nate de te faire moins travailler, c'est un scandale ! Depuis combien de temps, on n'est pas sortit toutes les deux ?

-Je sais, je sais mais sois patiente ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens de l'Upper East Side sont toujours avides de scoop en tout genre. Je monte juste me rafraichir une minute et ensuite promis on se fait une sortie ! »

Serena monta à l'étage et Blair s'installa sur le canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit à nouveau l'ascenseur. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son invité. Elle s'arrêta.

« Chuck, bonjour.

-Blair, je viens chercher Serena, il faut qu'on aille voir Lilly, elle requiert notre présence, elle vient de m'appeler.

-Elle est à l'étage mais elle ne va pas tarder, on avait prévu de sortir. »

Elle le regarda un instant de haut en bas, en se concentrant sur son corps et sur son visage. Elle le sentait, il le cachait pourtant bien mais elle le sentait, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait ce teint terne des mauvais jours, les yeux fatigués et il semblait même avoir perdu un peu de poids. Il devait être très préoccupé. Il ne la regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur le salon, elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et semblait paralysée par cette vision. Qu'avait-il ? Elle n'osait pas lui poser la question mais elle en était persuadé Chuck cachait quelque chose. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la marche rapide de Serena dans l'escalier.

« Chuck ! Contente de te voir ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Lilly souhaite que l'on aille la voir immédiatement. Je crois que c'est pour des papiers. Une affaire dans le genre en tout cas. Je sais que toi et Blair aviez prévue de sortir mais malheureusement je pense que ça va nous prendre le reste de la journée.

-Oh, très bien ! B je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave voyons. »

Serena prit son manteau et suivit de Chuck elle patienta en attendant l'ascenseur. Chuck la regarda.

« Au revoir Blair. »

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus. Elle avait pourtant essayé de l'éloigner de sa vie et pourtant, allongée dans son lit, elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Chuck. Elle souffla. Depuis ces mots, depuis cette danse, ils ne s'étaient pas revu et elle avait beau le nier sa présence lui avait vraiment manqué. Elle ne pouvait l'oublier, il faisait parti de sa vie même si elle ne savait pas encore quelle place lui donnait. Elle avait besoin de lui et lui d'elle, elle le savait. Elle s'était interdite de ressentir à nouveau pour Chuck quelques sentiments plus qu'amicaux mais quand elle l'avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt même si son état l'inquiétait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau, qu'il était élégant, qu'il avait cette voix grave et profonde, qu'il avait toujours ce regard indescriptible sur elle, qu'il était arrogant, qu'il était séduisant, en somme, qu'il était diaboliquement Chuck Bass.

Serena entra la première dans l'appartement, sa mère était tranquillement installée sur le canapé. Rufus, lui faisait face et Dan était assis près de lui. Serena s'assit près de sa mère, quant à Chuck il s'assit sur une chaise entre les deux canapés.

« Quelle belle réunion de famille, on respire l'harmonie, s'exclama Chuck ironiquement. »

Il calla sa jambe droite sur sa jambe gauche, se servit à manger et commença à se balancer, impatient.

« Si on vous a réunit aujourd'hui c'est parce que l'on avait à vous parler de choses importantes concernant le divorce. Lilly et moi sommes parvenus à nous mettre d'accord. Nous aurons un divorce à l'amiable. Je ne lui demande rien et elle non plus, chacun reprend sa vie de son côté. Serena, de mon côté, je te considère toujours comme ma belle-fille et tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison pour le moindre problème. Moi et Lilly souhaitons que tout se passe le plus rapidement et le plus calmement possible. Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui Dan et moi partons revivre définitivement à Brooklyn au loft. Toutes nos affaires y sont déjà.

-Serena, Dan vous pourriez nous laisser seul une minute. »

Serena suivit de Dan allèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de celle-ci. Seul Chuck était resté assis et les regardai d'un air insistant.

« Tu sais que je possède une bonne partie de Bass industries et donc que par mon mariage avec Rufus, il en a lui-même hérité une partie. Nous devons tous signer ces papiers afin que Rufus renonce à ces droits sur l'entreprise et m'en redonne la charge complète. J'espère que cela te convient.

-Parfaitement. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Il se leva, embrassa Lilly sur la joue et quitta l'appartement. Serena et Dan entrèrent dans le salon.

« Où est Chuck ? demanda Serena.

-Parti, il avait à faire. Reste dîner ma chérie, réponda Lilly. Serena acquiesça.

-Dan, rentrons continua Rufus. »

Ils se saluèrent tous brièvement et Rufus et Dan partirent.

Serena était assise à son bureau, elle attendait et semblait réfléchir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait aucune idée. Rien ne lui venait. Elle repensait à Nate et à leur baiser, elle était étonnée que ce simple geste ai pu avoir de telles conséquences chez lui. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle aussi ce baiser l'avait perturbé. Elle y repensait sans cesse, cette douceur, ce contact chaud, ce plaisir et ce désir insoutenable. Elle avait ressentit quelque chose pendant ce baiser. Des sentiments pour Nate seraient peut être remonté à la surface. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle voulait savoir.

Ce soir, Eleanor Waldorf organisait une grande fête pour son anniversaire. Ce soir, elle parlerait à Nate.

Nate était assis sur le canapé et regardait sur son ordinateur de vieilles photos de Serena et lui. Il souffla et esquissa un sourire. Il se dépêcha de refermer l'ordinateur quand il entendit l'ascenseur. Chuck s'approcha et le regarda, l'air inquisiteur.

« Toi, t'as besoin de causer. »

Il s'avança vers le bar, pris deux verres qu''il remplit de whisky avant de venir s'installer près de Nate.

« J'arrive et tu refermes à toute vitesse ton ordinateur. Tu sembles épuisé depuis quelques temps et souvent ailleurs donc je ne vois qu'une conclusion : comment elle s'appelle ? »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel devant le raisonnement perspicace de son ami. Il avait visiblement très mal caché son état. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Serena.

-Serena ? s'exclama Chuck mi-amusé, mi-surpris. Raconte.

-A le fête de l'Empire le mois dernier, elle m'a embrassé et depuis c'est le bordel dans ma tête. Je sais plus quoi penser. D'un côté je pense à Lola et d'un autre, ce baiser a réveillé des sensations. Je suis perdu, raconta Nate d'une traîte.

-A la fête des Waldorf, ce soir vas-y et dis lui tout ce que tu ressens.

-Oui mais hier matin, on en a tous les deux discuté et pour elle c'était juste un baiser sans conséquences alors en parler.

-Ca fait un mois que vous vous êtes embrassés et vous avez mis tout ce temps pour en parler ? Alors là crois moi mais quand des deux côtés on met autant de temps c'est forcément qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Ils trinquèrent et continuèrent à discuter.

L'appartement des Waldorf avait été décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de soin. La nourriture semblait très appétissante et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Eleanor était ravissante, elle portait l'une de ses dernières créations et resplendissait au bras de Cyrus. Serena située près d'eux était toute aussi élégante, elle avait néanmoins l'air très impatiente et semblait attendre une personne.

Blair descendit l'escalier, elle portait une magnifique robe bleu nuit et noir. Elle s'approcha de Serena et l'enlaça affectueusement pour la saluer.

« Ca va ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

-J'attends Nate.

-Nate ? Alors cette rumeur sur Gossip Girl serait vraie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle se tourna vers elle. Je suis désolée B de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt mais j'ai embrassé Nate, le mois dernier à l'Empire et depuis je pense souvent à lui.

-Vous en avez discuté tous les deux ? Si tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui, tu dois lui dire.

-Oui mais il m'a fuit pendant presque tout le mois. Ca l'avait mis extrêmement mal à l'aise. A quoi bon, je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien ressentit. Il était juste gêné. Blair tourna la tête.

-Et bien c'est le moment de lui demander. »

Elle poussa Serena vers l'entrée de l'appartement d'où Chuck et Nate venaient d'apparaître.

Serena s'approcha des deux garçons, elle salua d'abord Chuck puis Nate. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite tous les deux, Chuck étant partit saluer les hôtes.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Ca me fait plaisir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle se retourna et il l'accompagna. Une fois au bar, elle commanda deux cocktails mais n'osait aborder la discussion. Elle souleva son verre afin de porter un toast.

« A notre collaboration réussite pour le Spectator et à son avancée dans le monde des médias. Félicitations ! »

Ils burent d'une traite leurs verres.

Lorsque Dan arriva et après avoir salué Eleanor et Cyrus, il chercha Blair des yeux. Il la trouva seule, adossée au bar. Il s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Dan »

Elle l'accueillit par un baiser. Dan la regarda, il la trouvait si belle, elle était fascinante et resplendissante. Il se retourna et aperçut Serena et Nate à l'autre bout où il discutait et semblait partager un verre. Il vit son père arriver. Au contact de la main de Blair sur son épaule, il comprit de suite que se venue n'était pas programmée.

« Je…. Je ne comprends pas, ta mère l'a invité ? Mais Lilly ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant ».

Ils s'avancèrent en direction de Rufus. Arrivés à sa hauteur, Dan salua son père.

« Pardon mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Cyrus m'a invité et oui je sais que je vais croiser Lilly mais je tenais à être présent. »

Il était au bar, observant discrètement le petit manège de Serena et Nate qui faisait tout pour retarder le moment de leur discussion. Après avoir salué la plupart des invités présents, il remarqua soudain l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas croiser ici. Il s'approcha et le salua.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. »

Serena discutait toujours avec Nate mais pas du sujet, qui elle le savait finirait par être abordé. Face à elle, Nate semblait très tranquille, pas le moins du monde stressée alors qu'elle, elle mourait d'impatience.

« On a plus de nouvelles de Diana depuis un moment. Chuck n'en parle plus.

-Elle est partie en déplacement en France depuis le mois dernier pour le Spectator pour recruter des annonceurs. Quant à Chuck, je trouve ça très bizarre mais le connaissant sa petite enquête sur elle doit presque être terminée.

-Sans doute, elle souria.

-Comment vis-tu le divorce de ta mère et Rufus ?

-Plutôt bien même si je dois l'avouer je continue à penser qu'ils font une grave erreur. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère aussi heureuse que depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. C'est un véritable gâchis mais on y peut plus rien. Eric aussi, était très déçu. Mon père est allé lui rendre visite suite au décès de Cece et ensuite il a dit qu'il repasserait à New York. J'ai hâte qu'il soit ici.

-Ca peut se comprendre.

Blair et Dan arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée, demanda Blair. En tout cas vous discutez beaucoup tous les deux. »

Serena l'incendia du regard, elle savait pertinemment de quel sujet elle parlait. Par miracle, Nate changea de sujet.

« Il faudra qu'on sorte tous les deux, mec. Depuis que tu es retourné vivre à Brooklyn, on ne se voit presque plus.

-Oui, tu as raison. Une petite partie de basket demain midi, ça te tente ? Nate acquiesça.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla Serena à la vue de sa mère encore avec un autre homme. Elle se leva énervée.

Dan, Blair et Nate la regardaient partir en direction de Lilly. Blair s'éclipsa et alla à la rencontre de sa mère laissant les deux garçons discutaient tranquillement.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Excellente Blair. Elle souria.

-N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ? demanda à Cyrus en prenant affectueusement la main d'Eleanor. Qui croirait qu'elle fête déjà ces …

-Si tu finis cette phrase, commença Eleanor. »

Cyrus et sa mère se mirent à rire avant de la laisser pour rejoindre d'autres invités.

« Maman ! »

Serena se planta devant sa mère, son regard fermé et déterminé. Lilly glissa quelques mots à son compagnon et celui-ci les laissa seul.

« Serena ne recommence pas. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée.

-C'est peut être ta vie privée et tu fais ce que tu veux mais arrête de t'afficher tous les jours avec un homme différent. Je n'en peux plus que tout le monde croit que ma mère est une traînée ! Tu vis si mal ta séparation avec Rufus que tu crois te consoler avec tous les premiers milliardaires venus. C'est pitoyable ! »

Elle s'en alla sous le regard froid de Lilly. Elle monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Elle resta debout planté en plein milieu, elle hésitait, elle voulait poster un post sur Gossip Girl, elle allait prendre son ordinateur quand elle entendit la porte grincer. Elle se retourna. Elle était debout face à Nate et à ce moment précis, la violente colère qu'elle avait ressentit face à sa mère s'évanouit. Le moment de sa discussion avec Nate était venu.


	7. Chapter 7

« Je t'ai vu te disputer au loin avec Lilly et ensuite je t'ai vu monter, j'espère que ça va aller.

-Oui, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter mais ma mère se comporte comme une adolescente. Nate souria. »

Tout en restant à une bonne distance, elle s'approcha un peu et commença à le regarder d'un regard pénétrant.

« Ce baiser que je t'ai donné, je ne l'ai pas oublié loin de là. Certes au départ ce n'était qu'un baiser mais ce baiser, il me hante. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, à ce que j'ai ressentit, à ce qu'il à réveiller en moi, à la façon dont tu m'as fuis après. Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, Nate s'approcha très près d'elle, mais j'ai vraiment envie de tenter….. »

Alors que Dan semblait en grande discussion avec un éditeur reconnu, Blair n'osa pas l'interrompre dans cette discussion sans doute passionnante aux gestes et aux sourires de son petit-ami. Elle s'ennuyait, Nate et Serena avait disparu depuis un moment, Dan discutait, sa mère était tout aussi occupée et elle ne connaissait pas la plupart des invités. Elle aperçut Rufus, il était accoudé contre un mur, un verre à la main et une journaliste semblait s'intéresser à lui. La rumeur de leur divorce imminent n'avait pas encore été dévoilé à la presse mais les très nombreuses conquêtes de Lilly ne passaient pas inaperçu.

Ne voulant plus être seule, elle s'approcha de sa mère et s'incrusta dans la conversation. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme avec qui elle faisait la conversation.

« Ah Blair, laisse-moi te présenter. Mr Gale, ma fille, Blair.

-Enchanté mademoiselle Waldorf, Eleanor se retourna pour discuter avec un autre invité, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin.

-Enchanté également, vous me connaissez ? lui demanda Blair qui elle ne voyait absolument pas qui pouvait être cet homme.

-Tout le monde vous connaît suite à votre mariage puis divorce, elle minauda, mais c'est par Mr Bass que j'ai entendu parler de vous.

-Chuck ? »

Elle était réellement étonnée, pourquoi donc Chuck avait parlé d'elle à un inconnu.

« En effet, mademoiselle. »

Elle allait lui poser la question lorsqu'elle se rappela avoir aperçu Chuck plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était plus facile d'obtenir des réponses de sa part. Elle le salua et se mit à sa recherche.

Après avoir cherché pendant un long moment et toujours sans l'avoir aperçu, elle allait se résigner quand sa mère s'approcha d'elle.

« Si tu cherches Dan, un des journalistes l'a prit à part dans la cuisine pour une interview de son prochain roman.

-En réalité, je cherchais Chuck.

-Oh et bien, il est partit il y a de ça plus d'une heure.

-Vraiment ? Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer.

-Il est venu nous saluer et il est repartit. »

Elle souria à sa mère et repartit. Chuck était de plus en plus bizarre. Il ne parlait plus à personne même Nate lui avait confié qu'il était de plus en plus absent et puis elle n'avait plus de nouvelles sur sa « mère ». C'était bien trop étrange même pour lui. Piquée par sa curiosité, elle alla dans le vestibule récupérer un de ses manteaux et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

A l'écoute de ces mots, il n'avait pas réfléchit il avait agis, il avait enfin lâché ce qu'il retenait depuis plus d'un mois en lui. Il avait beau avoir voulu nier après ce qu'il venait d'entendre il en était persuadé. Il la voulait là, maintenant. Alors sans même prendre le temps de lui répondre, il s'était approché et l'avait prise dans ses bras tel un animal et avait commencé à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Le baiser était passionné, sauvage, fougueux, il ne voulait plus décoller ses lèvres de celle de Serena, elle répondait avec ardeur et gourmandise. Il avait pris son visage entre ses bras et continuait à la noyer de baiser. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou, le dévorant littéralement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il implosait de l'intérieur, il se sentait comme le besoin vitale de la sentir contre lui, son odeur, sa présence, tout l'enivrait et lorsqu'elle passa ses mains contre son torse, il ne se contrôla plus.

Elle n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'avec violence les lèvres de Nate s'étaient collées aux siennes. Elle lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur, elle avait chaud, trop chaud, elle bouillonnait. Il lui embrassa le cou, la naissance de sa poitrine et elle lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Posant ses mains contre son torse, il réagit en la soulevant brutalement de terre. Une fois dans ses bras, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, elle le désirait de tout son corps. Elle s'accrocha au col de sa chemise, enleva la cravate et d'un geste sauvage déboutonna sa chemise. Il venait de passer une porte, elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, enivrait par l'intensité du moment.

TIC !

Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur, il fut étonné. Qui pouvez bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille. Debout devant la fenêtre, il entendit des bruits pas s'approchaient puis se stopper à l'entrée du bar. Il n'entendait que sa respiration et après un court moment il se retourna.

« Blair »

Il prononça son nom, d'une voix froide, il était stoïque. Son corps semblait épuisé et son visage fatigué. Il avait du avoir une dure journée.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, debout dans son manteau, elle se tenait droite face à lui à une bonne distante. Elle ne disait rien, elle le regardait avec un visage triste. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien.

Elle regarda toujours, fixement, en se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la soirée sans prévenir personne et à venir ici, pour lui. Elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée par tous ces mois de non dit et de souffrance commune. Il devait cette fois mettre les cartes sur table une bonne fois pour toutes.

Baissant le regard, il se tourna vers sa droite et avança jusqu'au bar. Il prit un verre puis le pichet mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il sentait toujours son regard sur lui. Il remit le pichet à place et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

Elle inspira profondément.

« Chuck »

Elle avait sentie cette voix faible et tremblante qu'elle avait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'atmosphère était terriblement lourde. Elle se décida à expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« A la fête, ma mère m'a présenté à un certain Monsieur Gale qui visiblement avait entendu parler de moi par toi. J'ai été très surprise et donc je suis venue te demander des explications. »

A l'évocation de ce nom, il avait relevé les yeux.

« Alors tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me demander ça ? Tu as quitté la fête comme ça, en laissant tout le monde, juste parce qu'un homme t'a dit que je lui avais parlé de toi ? C'était si important de le savoir, ce soir ? »

Quand elle l'entendit dans sa bouche, elle se rendit compte à quelle point ça paraissait stupide. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Elle se posait la question.

« Même si tout comme moi, tu trouves ça bizarre je vais néanmoins répondre à ta question. Histoire de dire que tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour rien. »

Il s'arrêta et inspira un grand coup.

« Je pars. »

A ces deux petits mots prononcés, elle sentit son esprit faire un demi-tour, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'elle était le rapport avec la raison de sa venue ? De cette voix toujours tremblante, elle se lança.

« Tu pars ? »

« Oui. A Londres. Je quitte New York le moins prochain. Définitivement. »

Il vit le visage de Blair se décomposait, c'était indescriptible même pour lui qu'il la connaissait parfaitement, il n'avait jamais vu ce visage auparavant. Il vit sa lèvre trembler, elle eu un léger mouvement de recul et détourna son regard du sien en arpentant le sol. De son côté, il sentait comme un poids glisser, elle était la première personne à qui il l'avait dit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

Cette phrase résonna comme une bombe dans son esprit. « Définitivement. » ce simple mot venir de la détruire. Elle s'était sentie vacillée. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer cela même dans ces cauchemars. Chuck ne pouvait pas partir et quitter leur monde. Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, il ne pouvait pas partir, il avait toujours était là depuis le début de sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne pouvait le regarder, tout son être était chamboulé par cette simple phrase. Elle se sentait vide, anéantie. Elle n'osait lever son regard ni même dire un mot. Elle voulait savoir mais n'avait pas la force de demander. Elle sentit son corps trembler de la tête au pied. Elle ne réalisait pas.

Son visage était fermé, impassible, il la regardait digérant la nouvelle.

« L'Empire a été racheté la semaine dernière, il est à moi jusqu'à la fin du mois ensuite le nouveau propriétaire prendra les lieux. Je resterai ici une semaine ou deux avant de partir.

Il vit son visage se relever et la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux le toucha profondément. Blair semblait choquée, incapable de quoi que ce soit. La voir comme ça était une véritable épreuve mais pour autant il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle. Il ne devait pas. »

Puisant dans ces dernières ressources, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? »

-Suite au paiement de ta dote, j'ai été en fort manque de liquidité et l'Empire me revenait trop cher, je n'ai plus les ressources suffisamment nécessaires pour le faire fonctionner. J'ai donc contacté mon directeur financier, Mr Gale, et lui ai raconté toute la situation. Pendant des semaines, j'ai cru pouvoir sauver l'hôtel mais c'est impossible. Je l'ai donc mis en vente maintenant, tant qu'il vaut encore une bonne somme et j'ai très vite trouvé un acquéreur très discret. On a signé les papiers la semaine passé et ce soir Mr Gale m'a dit que l'hôtel n'était plus à moi. J'ai donc quitté la fête. »

Blair sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Tout. Tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-t-il payé sa dote ? Et elle, elle ne l'avait même pas remercié, le prix de sa liberté lui avait coûté la sienne. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle sentit son cœur fondre, elle se sentait sale, cruelle, responsable. Elle se sentait lourde de culpabilité mais surtout elle sentait une souffrance tellement vive dans le creux de sa poitrine qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

« C'est impossible, murmura t'elle.

-Si, Blair. C'est la vérité.

-Et Londres ? Pourquoi Londres ? »

Chuck depuis des semaines s'étaient posé la question des centaines de milliers de fois « Pourquoi avait-t-il payé sa dote ? », il venait de tout perdre, ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à bâtir et en une journée tout était partie en fumée. Depuis qu'il savait l'hôtel perdu, il l'a fuyait, il ne pouvait plus la voir, il voulait qu'elle se sente coupable, qu'elle souffre autant que lui. Elle l'avait détruit. Il ne restait plus rien. Plus rien de Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf en avait dégusté chaque parcelle.

« On m'a proposé un poste comme gérant d'un très grand hôtel du centre-ville, bien payé, bien situé, je ne pouvais refuser. Et puis je crois que j'ai besoin de repartir de zéro, sans attache, sans personne, sans problème. »

Il avait fini sa phrase en la fixant. Puis il se retourna et sans aucun signe pour elle se servit un verre.

Chuck. Chuck partait. C'était irrévocable et pourtant elle voulait y croire, elle voulait arranger la situation. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Chuck, pardonne-moi. »

Il ne silla pas. Pas même un geste, elle savait que c'était trop facile mais elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Chuck ! »

De sa main droite, elle saisit son menton l'obligeant à la regarder.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne voulais pas tout ça ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? »

Il ne répondit pas et il détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle ne supportait pas la situation, trop irréelle, trop impensable. Elle saisit son bras gauche et l'obligea à lui faire fasse de son autre main elle saisit son autre bras et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de l'aide ? Je t'aurais prêté des fonds.

-Et puis quoi encore ! D'un geste sec il dégagea ses bras. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. J'ai payé ta dote en étant conscient des risques et je vais les assumer seul jusqu'au bout.

-Ne me rejette pas, laisse moi t'aider.

-Blair, stp arrête, tout ce que tu fais est inutile. Ma décision est prise, j'assume mes actes et mes choix et m'éloigner de New York ne me fera que du bien. »

Dans un élan désespéré, elle s'approcha très proche de lui et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa voix tremblait, elle sentait ses yeux humides.

« Tout est de ma faute. J'ai tout gâché si j'étais partie avec toi dès le début. »

Pour la première fois, elle vit dans son regard une lueur de compassion loin de ce visage de colère et d'indifférence envers elle qu'il abordait depuis le début.

« Blair, le passé est ce qu'il est. Toi comme moi devons avancer, séparément. »

Elle avait toujours son visage entre ses mains, elle s'approcha encore, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle le regarda intensément.

Malgré qu'en ce moment tout son être brûlait d'une colère contre elle, voir Blair dans cet état lui faisait un mal fou, elle semblait désespérée. Il l'aimait. Malgré tout cela, il l'aimait mais elle était à la fois son cancer et son traitement. Un amour passionné mais destructeur et il fallait y mettre un terme. De ces mains il saisit les siennes et enleva ses mains de son visage.

Une fois ces mains dans les siennes, elle fit glisser ces doigts dans les siens, les entrelaçant. Elle le regardait toujours avec le même désespoir. Elle ouvrit les bras toujours avec les mains de Chuck dans les siennes. Dans geste sec, il les enleva. Elle les porta alors à nouveau sur lui, contre son cou le forçant à la regarder encore et toujours.

« Chuck »

Ce qui se passait en elle était impossible à d'écrire, trop d'émotions brutales et subites. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle était simplement guidée par son instinct.

Elle descendit ses mains le long de son torse et sentit que sous cette chemise, il avait effectivement perdu du poids. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi frêle. Elle sentit soudainement une poigne ferme se refermer contre ses poignets et l'éloigner brutalement.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois, elle s'approcha à nouveau, les bras le long du corps, elle ne le touchait pas. Il la regardait aussi. Elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui et ferma les yeux.

Il sentait sa respiration contre son cou. Elle était haletante. Il sentait grandir en lui une vague de grande colère, c'était elle, c'était de sa faute, elle avait tout ruiné, elle avait tout gâché, elle lui avait tout pris. Néanmoins, même si il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien il savait qu'à cet instant c'était lui le plus fort.

« Va-t'en Blair.

-Chuck, essayons de parler calmement de tout ça. De trouver une solution.

-Blair tu ne te débarrasseras pas de ce sentiment de culpabilité aussi facilement. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

Elle se retourna et quitta l'appartement.


	8. Chapter 8

Serena montait l'escalier à toute vitesse, elle souriait et virevoltait, elle rayonnait de bonheur et Dorota qui se trouvait dans le couloir, la regarda l'air étonné.

« Salut Dorota, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Très bien mademoiselle Serena.

-Parfait. »

Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Blair. Elle toqua et attendit la réponse. Un faible « Entrez » se fit entendre. Elle ouvra la porte à la volée et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Blair.

« Et bien encore au lit à cette heure, il est presque 11h00. Je sais qu'hier on a fait la fête mais tout de même. J'ai ma journée aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une petite séance de shopping vu que notre dernière en date a finalement été annulée. Et puis j'ai un truc complètement dingue à te raconter ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être choquée ! C'est à propos de moi et Nate ! »

Devant le manque d'intérêt de Blair, Serena qui depuis qu'elle était entrée n'avait pas fait attention à l'attitude B, tellement elle-même se sentait d'une humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui. Elle la regarda, Blair était assise, les jambes entremêlées, tête baissée dans le lit. Elle ne portait qu'un simple peignoir en soie bleu, ces cheveux étaient négligemment lâché et portés sur le côté. Elle semblait triste et fatiguée et n'avait visiblement pas écouté ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle avait l'air ailleurs.

« Blair ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle releva enfin son visage et eu un bref sourire. Elle était pâle et avait un air malade.

« Oui, tout va très bien, je suis juste épuisée. J'ai mal dormi et je me suis couchée très tard hier.

-Tout comme moi, ajouta Serena en rigolant. Alors t'es d'accord pour cette séance de shopping ? Et après on se fera un déjeuner. »

Dorota entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis et au vu du désordre qui régnait dans la chambre commença à faire un peu de rangements.

« Tu es complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui ! Crois moi notre sortie ne peut te faire que du bien, un peu de shopping avec ta meilleure amie te réveillera. N'est-ce pas Dorota ?

-Oui mademoiselle. »

Blair sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits.

«Oui je suis très fatiguée, j'ai dû trop boire et faire la fête hier mais je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres choses de prévu avec Dan. Désolée, d'ailleurs je suis déjà en retard. »

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Serena surprise de ce ton si froid, mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue et en plaisanta.

« Dis donc, dit-elle à l'adresse de Dorota, Blair ne supporte plus aussi bien les nuits enivrées et courtes ! Elle a bien profité de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Dommage que j'ai manqué un bout de la fête, vous avez du bien vous amuser.

-Vous n'étiez pas avec mademoiselle Blair hier soir ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Serena.

-Et bien mademoiselle Blair est parti très tôt de la fête, je ne sais pas quand elle est revenue mais hier quand je ne l'ai plus aperçu ni vous, ni elle, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble. Mr Dan la cherchait après son entretien et je lui ai dit que vous étiez partis ensemble avec Mr Nate vu qu'aucun de vous n'étais présent.

-J'ai bien quitté la fête plus tôt mais je n'étais pas avec Blair. Où est-elle partit alors ?

-Et pourquoi est-elle dans cet état si elle n'a pas fait la fête ? Compléta Dorota. »

Elle et Dorota se regardèrent d'un air très suspect et décidèrent d'un comme un accord de mener leur petite enquête. Elles descendirent dans le salon et après avoir entendu les voix d'Eleanor et Cyrus dans la cuisine, elles firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Serena.

-Bonjour. Dites moi hier, Blair est-elle partie avec quelqu'un ?

-Non pas que je sache, je dois avouer avec tous les invités je n'ai pas forcément fais très attention avec tout ce monde. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, merci et passez une bonne journée. »

Eleanor et Cyrus se regardèrent d'un air surpris face à cet interrogatoire très particulier. De retour dans le salon, Serena continuaient de discuter avec Dorota.

« Pas que je me mêle de sa vie mais cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. Blair a mentit en disant qu'elle avait trop bu et trop fait la fête hier soir et on sait que c'est faux. Avec qui était-elle ? Elle n'était pas avec moi, ni Nate, ça c'est sur, Dorota la regarda surprise, et ni avec Dan ou sa mère. A moins que, mais cela m'étonnerait, Chuck ?

-Non, Monsieur Chuck est partit encore bien plus tôt que mademoiselle Blair et ils ne sont même pas salués.

-Toute cette histoire est vraiment bizarre. »

Blair fit son apparition en haut de l'escalier, elle portait un long manteau noir avec des collants assortis, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et s'était maquillée légèrement pourtant elle avait toujours cette mine blafarde. Elle passa devant Serena et Dorota en souriant et pris l'ascenseur.

« Dorota.

-Oui, miss Serena.

-Je crois que je vais faire ma Blair, demande une voiture. On va la suivre. »

Dorota ouvrit grand sa bouche et regarda Serena de la tête au pied.

Assise dans la limousine, elle regardait par la fenêtre et réfléchissait au plan qu'elle avait mis en place durant la nuit. Du moment où elle avait quitté l'appartement de Chuck, elle n'avait cessé de réfléchir pour trouver une solution. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle avait été si discrète que personne n'avait du la voir remonter. Elle avait jeté ses vêtements sur le sol, pris une douche rapide et s'était couchée, la nuit porte conseil.

Et ce matin, elle s'était réveillée déterminée à accomplir cette idée qu'elle avait en tête depuis la veille et après avoir fait des recherches et s'être renseignée, elle pensait sérieusement que son plan tenait la route. Arrivée à destination, elle sortit de la limousine et se retrouva devant la haute façade imposante de l'hôtel.

Dorota et Serena qui étaient juste derrière la virent entrer dans l'hôtel et se poser toutes deux la même question mais que venait faire Blair ici ? Elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le hall. Apercevant Blair assise sur un des bancs de l'accueil, elles se cachèrent derrière une plante où une table du salon de thé de l'hôtel était disposée.

Après être entrée, elle avait choisit cette place sur le banquette pour l'attendre et être sur de ne pas le louper. Elle attendait impatiente. Elle tapotait contre son sac à main et regardait les allées et venus des clients.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Serena

-Elle semble attendre quelqu'un ? répondit Dorota. »

Un groupe d'homme arriva par l'entrée principale. Distingué, chic et tous parfaitement apprêtés ils semblaient être des clients de l'hôtel. Devant leurs yeux, Blair se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Elle n'entendait pas bien, Blair semblait insister voir supplier l'un des hommes, elle lui tendit un bout de papier. L'homme semblait refuser et lui parlait calmement, il l'avait prise à part pour discuter plus tranquillement loin de ces confrères. Puis il laissa Blair seule, dans le hall.

Serena et Dorota se regardèrent intriguées.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut elle s'était levée et s'était tranquillement dirigée vers eux. Malgré qu'ils étaient une bonne dizaine, Blair le reconnu immédiatement et arrivés à leur hauteurs se planta devant lui.

« Bonjour Mr Radcliff. Je me présente, je suis Blair Waldorf.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, nous connaissons-nous ? »

Il la regarda de toute sa hauteur essayant de reconnaître une éventuelle connaissance. De son côté, Blair rassembla tout son courage.

« Non, nous ne nous connaissons pas. Cependant si je suis ici c'est pour une personne que vous connaissez. Chuck Bass. L'homme fronça les sourcils. Je sais que vous avez racheté l'Empire mais je suis prête à vous le racheter le double de ce que vous avez investit. »

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un chèque qu'elle lui tendit. Blair espérait de tout son être qu'il accepte sa proposition mais au vu du regard de l'homme, elle comprit qu'il ne céderait pas. Néanmoins, vu sa mine triste et le désespoir de son geste, il l'a pris sur le côté.

« Mademoiselle, votre geste vous honore et vous devez sincèrement tenir à Mr Bass pour le faire. J'admire votre courage mais malheureusement je ne peux accepter cette offre.

-Je peux l'augmenter si c'est cela que vous souhaitez.

-Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent. J'ai acheté l'Empire car il représentait un véritable intérêt pour moi. Vous devez savoir que je possède de très nombreux hôtels dans le monde entier.

-Même si l'hôtel vous appartient, vous pourriez le garder en tant que gérant, il fait du très bon travail.

-Je le sais déjà mademoiselle. Mais pour lui, ce serait dégradant de rester ici alors que l'hôtel ne lui appartient plus. Néanmoins, je sais que Mr Bass est ambitieux et je connais ses qualités et je ne doute pas qu'il sera rebondir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mademoiselle, j'ai à faire. »

Il lui gratifia d'un petit sourire emplit de douceur. Blair malgré son échec avait apprécié la gentillesse de cet homme à son égard. Elle souffla un grand coup et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Nate était assis dans le canapé et souriait. Il repensait à sa nuit de la veille avec beaucoup de joie et d'amusement.

_Flashback_

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit à un simple mouvement que son dos le faisait souffrir. Il avait mal aux reins et le froid qui émanait du sol n'arrangeait rien. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il entendit le rire de Serena à ses oreilles et fut bientôt aveuglé par un amas de cheveux blonds. Serena s'était assise sur lui et lui faisait de multiples baisers sur le visage._

_« Tu sais que tu dors très longtemps ?_

_-Ne te moque pas ! J'ai mal au dos ! Tu n'es plus si légère ! Elle lui tapa gentiment sur le torse._

_-Toi aussi d'abord, tu n'es plus aussi sportif. Tu n'as même pas pu m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Elle ouvrit les bras désignant la salle de bain._

_-Je te signale qu'on est partit de la chambre et te voir assise sur le rebord du lavabo était très excitant. » Elle l'embrassa._

_Serena bascula et s'allongea, près de Nate, sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Elle souriait et se remémorait les événements de la veille. Elle rigola._

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?_

_-Le simple fait que j'ai littéralement explosé ta chemise et que tu n'as pas d'autres vêtements de disponible. Sans compter le fait de comment vas-tu quitter les lieux sans te faire voir ?_

_-Qui t'as dit que je voulais partir maintenant ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à l'embrasser._

Nate reprit ses esprits quand il entendit brusquement des bruits de pas venant de l'entrée. Serena s'approcha d'abord prudemment et se pencha vers le visage de Nate avant de s'arrêter.

« Chuck est ici ? »

Nate l'a prit parle le cou et l'embrasse passionnément.

-Non. Il est partit tôt ce matin. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs.

-Parfait j'ai un truc complètement fou à te raconter. »

Serena lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire avec Blair. Il l'écouta très attentivement et essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais à vrai dire il trouva tout cela aussi bizarre qu'elle.

« Effectivement, c'est étrange mais d'un autre côté c'est Blair alors ce qui peut nous paraître bizarre à nous peut être normale pour elle. Laisse passer un peu de temps et si tu vois qu'elle se comporte toujours aussi bizarrement alors discute avec elle.

-Tu as raison c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire. »

Elle monta sur Nate et s'assit sur lui avant de commencer à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et savoura le contact de sa peau. Elle sentait bon et il cherchait ses lèvres désespérément. Nate et Serena continuaient de s'embrasser avec tellement d'ardeur qu'ils n'entendirent pas l'ascenseur puis les bruits de pas qui à l'entrée du salon s'arrêtèrent.

C'est Nate qui en tourna la tête s'aperçut de la présence de Chuck et de son chien Monkey debout plantés devant eux.

« Serena.

-Oui.

-Chuck. »

Elle releva sa tête et regarda vers l'entrée Chuck très amusé par la situation. Il souriait et au vu de sa tête semblait tenir une de ces bonnes répliques. Serena se releva et se rhabilla avant de reprendre ces affaires et passant devant Chuck laissa échapper un « Sans commentaire. »

-J'ai manqué un épisode Archibald ?

-Tu as manqué plein d'épisodes. Tu n'es jamais là en ce moment. Chuck grimaça.

-Les affaires. Alors toi et sœurette c'est repartit ? Gossip Girl avait donc raison.

-Pas du tout, pas à cette époque du moins.

-En tout cas j'imagine bien la discussion que vous avez du avoir hier à propos de votre baiser. D'autres baisers visiblement. Nate le regarda taquine ment.

-Certes mais on va discuter afin de savoir ou tout cela va nous mener.

-Je suis content pour toi Nate. »

Blair était assise sur le canapé, songeuse. Elle se repassait inlassablement la soirée d'hier et au fait que Chuck allait partir. Elle était la seule au courant, elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction des autres, Serena, Nate tous sans exception seraient choqués. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, pas à Serena ou à Dorota elle voulait garder cette information pour elle et elle seule. Même si Chuck ne lui avait pas dit si oui ou non elle devait se taire à ce sujet. Toujours dans ces pensées, elle vit Dan arriver. Il l'embrassa.

« Je t'ai perdu hier soir. Après mon interview, je t'ai cherché toute la soirée sans te retrouver. Dorota m'a dit que tu étais partit avec Serena.

-C'est exact. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Excuse-moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave.

-Sinon, lui demanda t'elle, tu as réussit à avoir de la publicité intéressante ?

-Oui, j'ai eu pas mal de discussions intéressantes avec de nombreux journalistes, c'était très instructif et j'ai appris pas mal de petites choses.

-Je suis contente pour toi. Tu t'es bien amusé en plus, ça me fait plaisir. »

Dan la regarda, pour lui éviter tout soupçon elle lui envoya un doux sourire et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres délicatement. Il n'était pas dupe pour autant.

« Ca ne vas pas ?

-Si, si bien sûr. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu sembles…bizarre.

-Mais non voyons, je suis juste fatiguée. »

Serena entra dans l'appartement, elle regarda Blair un instant avant de saluer Dan gentiment et de discuter avec lui sur sa soirée.

« Je venais chercher Blair. Elle me doit une après-midi shopping donc désolé de te l'enlever mais je dois lui parler. »

Serena regardait Blair, elle semblait toujours aussi lunatique et perdue dans ses pensées. Cependant Serena avait décidé d'écouter le conseil de Nate. Le moment venu, elle lui parlera. Tout en cherchant des vêtements, Serena commença à discuter.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Dan ce matin mais tu as l'air encore plus fatigué que tout à l'heure ! Plaisanta Serena.

-Rien de particulier, on a discuté. Par contre, toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as pris mais tu es d'une belle humeur aujourd'hui. »

Serena esquissa un sourire, elle était contente que Blair aborde ce sujet. Depuis ce matin elle mourait d'envie de lui raconter sa petite aventure avec Nate.

« Et bien pour tout te dire ce qui me rend de si bonne humeur c'est Nate. Blair la regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Humm Nate. Vraiment ? Serena lui renvoya son sourire.

-Oui, Nate.

-Vous avez donc pu discuter ou bien au vu des bruits suspects émanant de la salle de bain, fais autre chose que discuter.

-Oh B ! Tu aurais pu le dire depuis le début que tu le savais, tu m'as laissé tourner autour du pot ! En plus, c'est gênant ! Tu nous a entendu.

-Non, elle leva les bras, par miracle j'avais mes boules quies près de moi. Et puis bon, au fond je suis contente pour vous deux. Tu as l'air très heureuse de la situation.

-Oh oui, je me sens revivre. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, aussi détendue.

-Donc vous êtes de nouveau en couple ?

-On en a pas encore vraiment discuté mais je pense, j'espère que oui. Quand je suis passé à l'Empire ce matin, on s'est comporté comme un couple. Oh ! Et puis avec Chuck ! »

Serena explosa de rire en se remémorant le grand moment de gêne qu'elle avait ressentit à la vue de Chuck les regardant elle et Nate sur le canapé.

Blair ne riait plus, alors que l'espace d'un instant et face au grand bonheur de Serena elle était redevenue un peu elle-même l'évocation de l'Empire et surtout de Chuck lui provoqua un vif sentiment de tristesse. Ce moment de faiblesse ne dura qu'un court instant et Serena ne le remarqua même pas.

Elles passèrent une excellente après-midi, riant et profitant l'une de l'autre, elles plaisantaient et faisaient les folles dans les cabines d'essayage comme lorsqu'elles avaient 15 ans.

Serena sentit sa poche de sac à main vibrer, elle en sortit son portable et vit que sa mère essayait de la joindre. Elle hésita puis décrocha, après avoir discuté quelques minutes, elle raccrocha.

« Ca te dérange si on passe chez ma mère ? Elle souhaite me parler. »

Chuck sortait tout juste de sa chambre, il refermait l'ordinateur et son téléphone et aperçut Nate en tenue de sport préparant ses affaires.

« Tu pars faire un footing ? J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire un truc ensemble aujourd'hui ? Nate se retourna vers lui.

-Eh bien hier avec Dan, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment tous les deux, donc on s'était organisé une petite sortie basket ce midi mais tu peux venir jouer avec nous.

-Non, on sortira plus tard.

-Si tu veux après le match on pourra se retrouver en ville et aller boire un coup ? »

Chuck acquiesça et ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble.

Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'ils jouaient et l'un comme l'autre commençait à fatiguer. Nate après un dernier panier s'effondra sur le banc le plus proche et bu presque un litre d'eau.

« Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué comme ça, c'est revigorant !

-C'est vrai que ça fait vraiment du bien, lui répondit Dan. »

Nate sentit son pantalon vibrer, Chuck pensa-t-il mais à la vue du prénom de Serena, il esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

« Je vais devoir y aller mec.

-On rentre ensemble ?

-Non désolé, j'avais prévu de passer le reste de la soirée avec Chuck, il va venir me chercher, il tapa un sms rapide et l'envoya, mais là c'était Serena qui me demandait de passer à l'appartement de sa mère. Elle revient de son après-midi shopping avec Blair.

-Je peux t'accompagner, je retrouverais Blair comme ça.

-Et bien oui si tu veux. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment lorsqu'une limousine s'arrêta devant eux et que Chuck en sortit, il s'avança. Il salua Dan.

« Va falloir faire un petit détour, Serena veut que je passe chez Lilly. Dan vient avec nous, il retrouvera Blair. »

Chuck les fit monter dans sa voiture en direction de Manhattan.

Serena entra dans l'appartement suivit de Blair et de leurs très nombreux paquets et elles saluèrent Lilly qui lisait un magazine dans le salon.

« Bonjour Blair. Vous revenez d'une séance shopping à ce que je vois.

-Oui, répondit Serena en faisant trembler les sacs. Tu souhaitais me parler ?

-Oui, viens une minute avec moi dans ton ancienne chambre. »

Blair en profita pour s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés tandis que Serena et sa mère entrèrent dans la chambre.

« Je t'écoute.

-A propos d'hier soir.

-Je suis désolée ! Tu as raison je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie privée mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'assister à ce défilé d'hommes. J'aimais bien Rufus en tant que beau-père, s'excusa Serena. »

Elle était contente d'avoir réglé ce petit souci qui néanmoins l'avait réellement embêtée.

« Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est de ne plus jamais refaire une scène de ce genre en publique. Tu te rends compte tu aurais pu ruiner ma réputation avec ton comportement. Personne ne doit savoir que nous divorçons. Moi et moi seule décidera de quand le moment sera venu. Et avec tes agissements de la vieille tu as attiré l'attention sur nous.

-Parce que sortir avec un homme différent chaque jour ne le fait pas peut être ?

-Ces hommes sont des entrepreneurs, ils n'y voient la que du business. »

Serena et Lilly se jetèrent un regard très froid avant que Lilly ne quitte la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

Blair était seule dans le salon et chercha une occupation tandis qu'elles discutaient quand elle entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Elle se retourna afin d'apercevoir ces visiteurs. Elle entendit des voix d'hommes et aperçut Nate en tenue de sport et souriant entrer dans la pièce suivit de Dan dans le même genre de tenue et enfin Chuck.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais elle planta son regard dans le sien et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'espace d'un instant elle revivait la soirée de la veille et toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier durant son après-midi avec Serena remontèrent avec violence à la surface.

Elle se leva et fis la bise à Nate, embrassa Dan délicatement puis elle s'approcha de Chuck.

« Bonjour Chuck »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue gauche.

« Bonjour Blair »

Lilly arriva du couloir et salua toute la petite troupe surprise de voir soudainement autant de monde réunit dans son salon. Elle leur proposa de s'asseoir et de déguster quelques petits amuse bouches sucrées qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Où est Serena ? demanda Nate.

-Elle doit toujours être dans son ancienne chambre. »

Nate s'avança alors jusqu'à la pièce laissant Dan, Blair et Chuck s'asseoir à table avec Lilly.

Il toqua un petit coup et entra. Serena était debout et semblait très agacée. Il s'approcha caressant ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ma mère est devenue une vraie garce, je ne la reconnais plus ! Elle m'a dit de me taire, que personne ne devait savoir pour le divorce, non mais de qui elle se moque ? Surtout vu ses agissements. Elle mériterait que je balance ça sur Gossip Girl avec une bonne photo !

-Tu dis ça sur le coup de la colère. Ta mère doit probablement vivre très mal ce divorce, elle réagit à sa façon. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, n'agis pas sur un coup de tête.

-Humm tu sais que tu es un homme formidable et très compréhensif. Il l'a pris dans ses bras tendrement. Elle souria. Justement à propos de ça. J'ai raconté à Blair pour nous deux, ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

-Non, tu sais Chuck est au courant et de toute façon même si il ne nous avait pas surpris, il rigola, je lui en aurai parlé. Il est très content pour nous.

-Et donc on est un nous ? Nate souria et l'embrassa.

-Je l'espère oui. Serena lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa elle aussi.

-Blair aussi est très contente. Tu en as parlé à Dan ?

-Non pas pour le moment mais maintenant que c'est officiel il faudra qu'on fasse ça dans les règles. Qu'on se présente en vrai couple. Il l'embrassa à nouveau plus passionnément. Serena le repoussa gentiment.

-Primo, on a des invités et la prochaine fois passe prendre une douche après cette séance de sport. Mais si tu veux ce soir on sort.

-Non impossible, soirée entre mec avec Chuck. »

Elle roula des yeux et ils repartirent vers la cuisine.

Lilly avait diposé sur la table un très grand nombre de viennoiseries et de gâteaux sucrées en tout genre, plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Blair était assise près de Dan, Chuck en face et Lilly à la droite de celui-ci. Personne ne parlait et une petite tension régnait. Lilly visiblement la seule qui était à l'aise lança la discussion.

« Blair, la soirée d'anniversaire de ta mère hier était tout simplement fabuleuse ! Un vrai régal pour les yeux et pour le goût. Eleanor a toujours eu un don pour organiser ses soirées. Et sa tenue, resplendissante.

-Merci, elle y a passé un temps fou. »

Blair releva les yeux vers Chuck, elle le regardait avec insistance.

« Et toi Charles ? Je ne te vois presque plus ces derniers temps.

-Les affaires me prennent du temps. Il regarda Blair qui déglutit. »

Lilly lui gratifia qu'il était très investit avec de commencer à parler avec Dan, avec le divorce c'était la première fois qu'elle essayait de lui parler gentiment et normalement. Elle lui parlait du fait qu'elle avait remarqué qu'hier soir elle l'avait aperçu avec de très nombreux journalistes. Ils parlèrent sur son futur livre.

Il la regardait, il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs car elle le fixait littéralement. Elle semblait lui parler avec ses yeux mais avec un message indescriptible, incompréhensible. Il détourna son regard lorsque Serena suivit de Nate firent leur entrée et vinrent s'installer près de lui.

Il sentait clairement une tension nette entre la mère et la fille, pas un regard, ni un mot échangé. Il toisa Nate qui lui fit comprendre plus tard et tous commencèrent à discuter et déguster.

Durant le repas, il croisa à mainte reprise le regard perçant de Blair et quand il se leva suivit de Nate pour partir à leur soirée et après avoir salué Lilly, il sentait qu'elle était prête à se lever pour lui parler.

La soirée était absolument parfaite, il ne s'était pas amusé ensemble de cette façon depuis une éternité, Chuck et lui riaient aux éclats, ils étaient dans un bar/discothèque, ils avaient beaucoup bu mais ils restaient lucides. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien et évoquaient des souvenirs de leurs folles soirées de lycéens.

Nate en avait vécu des choses avec Chuck et ce soir il le retrouvait comme à une certaine époque, toujours prêt à faire les fous. Ils avaient même légèrement fumés et à la vu de Chuck, cela faisait visiblement aussi longtemps que lui que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Il retrouvait l'insouciance de leur 15 ans et Nate se marrait vraiment bien certes maintenant ils étaient adultes, ils n'auraient jamais du fumer ni boire autant mais se retrouver comme ça tous les deux leur faisaient un bien fou ! Ils passaient une excellente soirée et demain ils seraient tous les deux dans un sal état.

Effectivement le lendemain, Nate avait l'impression de peser mille tonne, il était allongé dans le canapé du salon et ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Chuck debout qui lui tendait une drôle de mixture.

« Merci, dit-il d'une voix encore endormi. Quelle soirée hier ! On s'est éclatés !

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

-Je suis content de m'en souvenir presque en entier.

-J'ai fais attention à toi et à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. Je ne voudrais pas que sœurette me tape dessus. De toute façon toi comme moi sommes restés très chastes et raisonnables hier soir, on n'a pas bu ni fumer à en oublier toute la soirée.

-En tout cas j'ai quand même un sacré mal de tête. J'espère que ta mixture m'aidera.

- Fais-moi confiance. »

Nate avala d'une traite, c'était infect !

Nate était assis au bar de l'hôtel, il attendait Serena, impatient de la revoir. Ces derniers jours, ils s'étaient vus qu'en de très rares occasions. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour le Spectator et elle aussi suite à une grosse soirée regorgeant de vice en tout genre. Mais maintenant la situation était redevenu un peu plus calme, ils pouvaient se voir plus tranquillement et à l'abri de tous. Serena et lui n'avaient toujours pas officialisé car ils craignaient des réflexions au bureau et même si c'était lui le patron, il ne souhaitait pas être épié par tous ses collaborateurs.

Cependant leur couple tenait bon et ils étaient tous les deux toujours très complice et aimaient se donner mutuellement des petits baisers volés dans les locaux de Spectator. Cela les amusés beaucoup. Toujours dans ses pensées, il n'en sortit qu'à la vue de Serena dans son gros manteau. On était en avril mais il faisait encore très froid.

Ici, à l'Empire, il n'avait rien à craindre et pouvaient se comporter comme un vrai couple. Serena en profita pour à son arrivée l'embrasser tendrement. Après s'être assise et s'être dévêtue, elle lia ses bras aux siens.

« Tu m'as manqué cette semaine. Elle fit la moue.

-Et à moi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je suis bien contente que toute cette affaire soit terminée. Nate la regarda comme le patron qu'il était. J'aime mon job, on n'est d'accord, mais j'aime aussi mon boss. Il rigola. Et j'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lui montrer à quel point je me suis sentie seule sans lui.

-C'est vrai que cette semaine je t'ai consacré bien trop peu de temps, j'ai passé énormément de temps au boulot et je me suis aussi beaucoup amusé avec Chuck. Il souria en souvenir de leur folle semaine. Et toi, tu as fait quoi d'intéressant ?

-Pas grand-chose. Avec ma mère c'est toujours aussi tendu, Blair était occupée toute la semaine, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois à la maison, à croire qu'on ne vit pas sous le même toit et tout comme toi j'ai passé une soirée avec mon cher demi-frère.

-Vraiment ? Il ne m'a rien dit !

-En faite c'était lors de la soirée scoop mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé si on peut appeler ça comme ça un bon moment avec lui. » Elle rigola.

Puis elle se pencha et embrassa Nate du bout des lèvres, il savoura ce contact.

Serena discutait avec Dan dans le salon, elle était ravie de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec lui sans ambiguïté et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas partagé un moment de complicité. Depuis qu'elle était avec Nate, tout allait mieux, elle s'était rapprochée de Chuck, de Dan seule Blair continuait à avoir ce comportement très étrange. Nate lui avait dit d'attendre mais elle avait suffisamment attendu et l'heure était venue de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait. Si seulement Blair pouvait être là mais celle-ci était si souvent absente qu'elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de lui parler.

Elle tilta que Dan se trouvait face à elle, il devait probablement en savoir plus qu'elle sur le comportement plus que particulier de B.

« Dan, j'ai une question un peu spéciale à te poser mais je pense que tout comme moi tu as du le remarquer.

-C'est à propos de Blair, n'est-ce pas ? Elle secoua la tête d'un signe positif.

-Toute cette semaine elle a été bizarre, elle passa sous silence son espionnage avec Dorota et le mensonge de Blair sur sa soirée, elle n'est quasiment jamais ici, où alors seulement en coup de vent, et je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas avec toi au vu de ce que tu viens de me raconter.

-Moi aussi je me suis inquiété, et tout comme toi je n'ai pas pu lui parler, tout la semaine c'était soi sa messagerie soit des réponses très exhaustive à mes sms et on ne s'est pas vu de la semaine. Pas que je sois jaloux ou possessif et j'avoue avoir pensé qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non, elle en était sûre, ça ne peut pas être ça. Blair n'a jamais été aussi épanoui que depuis qu'elle sort avec toi. C'est autre chose. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

-Merci. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Il enchaîna, sinon et toi Serena, quelles sont tes nouvelles ?

-Eh bien, Blair n'a pas du t'en parler car ce n'était pas encore officiel et tu dois me jurer de garder le secret mais moi et Nate sommes de nouveau ensemble. Dan eu un grand sourire.

-C'est génial, depuis quand ?

- Une petite semaine, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Félicitations en tout cas. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de parler quand ils virent sortir de l'ascenseur Blair qui à leur vue s'arrêta et s'approcha. Elle embrassa Dan et enlaça brièvement Serena. Serena lança un regard complice à Dan et tenta une technique d'approche.

« Dis moi Blair, avec Dan on avait prévu d'aller se boire un petit café, ça te tente de venir avec nous ?

-Malheureusement aujourd'hui je ne peux pas mais la semaine prochaine on se fera une sortie tous les trois, c'est promis. »

Et elle repartit.

Nate et Serena se promenait dans New-York comme deux amoureux, main dans la main, échangeant des sourires et partageant un café. Nate s'arrêta, pris Serena dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« On est bien là, j'ai envie de faire l'école buissonnière. »

Elle rigola puis elle sentit son portable vibrer.

« Voilà, toi et moi on se montre en public pour la première fois ensemble et je suis sur que je viens de recevoir une photo de nous pour Gossip Girl. »

Elle ouvrit son portable, effectivement le message était bien sur sa messagerie réservé à Gossip Girl mais elle fut très étonnée de voir l'expéditeur. Elle recula surprise.

« C'est Chuck. Nate lui envoya un visage surpris.

-Il t'a envoyé quoi ? »

Elle rigola.

« Il me dit « Salut S, salut Nate », déjà il sait que tu es avec moi, il dit qu'une grosse soirée est organisée à l'Empire demain soir, une grande annonce va être faite et notre présence est obligatoire. Je lui réponds que c'est ok ?

-Oui, il souria, je crois que tu vas recevoir ta photo de nous, il lui désigna du menton le trottoir d'en face, elle se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille, portable fixé sur eux.

-Oh ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel. »

Après avoir envoyé son message, elle tendit la main face à Nate prête à recevoir la photo. Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, il vibra. Ils rigolèrent.

Serena était sur son ordinateur, allongée dans son lit, elle revenait de sa journée de travail du Spectator. Nate devant rester plus longtemps. Elle venait de transférer la photo d'elle et Nate et après en avoir discuté ensemble ce matin, elle l'intégra à son article. Une fois celui-ci posté, elle en commença un autre concernant la soirée de Chuck. Ces derniers temps, elle ne postait que un ou deux articles par jour, trop faible pour Gossip Girl mais malheureusement, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à se mettre sous la main.

Une fois terminé, elle se leva et descendit au salon. Très surprise, elle aperçut Blair assise sur le canapé, l'air pensive. Elle se dirigea vers elle et s'assit. Ne voulant pas entrer dans le vif du sujet trop brutalement, elle chercha un sujet de conversation plus léger.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais moi et Nate faisons la une de Gossip Girl ! Blair tourna son visage vers elle souriante.

-Vraiment ? Et bien c'est intéressant ! Alors c'est officiel pour toi et lui, je trouve ça génial.

-Oui, moi aussi répondit Serena en rigolant. Et demain à la soirée de Chuck, ça sera notre première soirée.

-La soirée de Chuck ?

-Tu n'as pas reçu son sms ? Demain il organise une fête à l'Empire c'est sur Gossip Girl également. »

Blair fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable et vu qu'elle avait deux nouveaux messages mais les deux venaient de GG.

« Il ne m'a rien envoyé.

-Il a du se douter que tu verrais l'invitation sur Gossip Girl.

-Probablement.

-Blair, se lança Serena, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Blair ne chercha même pas à nier, elle avait un visage triste et se retenait visiblement de lui avouer quelque chose.

« Depuis la semaine dernière, tu n'es plus la même, tu nous fuis tous, moi, Dan. On s'inquiète. Toute la journée tu es occupée à des rendez-vous mystérieux.

-Je ne vous fuis pas. Vous n'avez rien fait c'est juste que, en ce moment, j'essaie de faire le point sur beaucoup de choses, savoir ou je me suis loupée, comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là où j'en suis et je réfléchis beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à avoir cette réflexion ?

-Tous les événements récents que j'ai eu à traverser. Mais allez, elle secoua la tête, c'est sans importance. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Serena accompagnée de Nate était assise dans la limousine et regardait par la fenêtre les lumières de Manhattan. La circulation devenait difficile à l'abord de l'Empire et les coups de klaxon étaient nombreux.

« J'espère qu'on ne sera pas en retard avec tout ce monde. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait invité autant de monde à sa petite fête, dit Nate.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait que ce n'est pas une fête ordinaire, il y a énormément de presse et de photographe. C'est eux qui bouchent la rue.

-A croire que la publicité intensive de Chuck pour cette soirée a bien fonctionné. J'ai bien fait d'envoyer des photographes pour le Spectator. »

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'emplacement prévu pour leur voiture, un homme vient ouvrir la portière et Serena, toujours aussi jolie, en sortit éblouissante. Nate fit de même et devant les photographes pris la pose, une main posée sur la hanche de celle-ci.

« On fait sensation ! »

Des « Serena » et « Nate » fusaient à tout bout de champ et ils ne cessaient de sourire avant de pouvoir enfin entrer dans l'établissement. L'hôtel et la grande salle de réception était décorée avec beaucoup de goût, une estrade avec un micro avait été installé. Serena chercha du regard Dan. Elle l'avait contacté afin qu'il vienne à la soirée pour passer du temps avec Blair. Elle l'aperçut, près du bar, seul visiblement un peu perdu. Elle s'excusa auprès de Nate et alla le saluer.

« Tu as l'air bien seul. »

Il se retourna, souriant d'entendre une voix familière.

« Oui, je vous ai cherché mais au vu des bouchons dehors, je me suis douté que vous deviez être bloqués toi et Nate. Je n'ai pas vu Blair, elle n'est pas venue avec vous ?

-Non, à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

-Mais elle t'a bien dit qu'elle venait ?

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu me le dis, non. Elle n'a pas reçut d'invitation de la part de Chuck. Mais, elle se rattrapa, avec toute cette publicité qu'il a fait ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

Dan acquiesça bien qu'il semblait soudain moins à l'aise à l'idée de croiser Chuck. Serena souffla soudainement d'agacement, elle venait d'apercevoir sa mère avec l'un de ces « investisseurs ».

« C'est pas vrai, j'ai honte. »

Dan se retourna.

« Espérons qu'avec tout ce monde elle ne croisera pas mon père.

-Rufus est ici ? répéta Serena surprise.

-Oui, il m'a emmené c'était plus rapide qu'en taxis, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait rester un peu et qu'une fois que j'aurais trouvé Blair, il pourrait repartir. »

Il était dans son appartement, même si le mot « son » ne convenait plus. Tout cela était définitivement perdu, ce n'était plus à lui et d'ici quelques minutes tout le monde serait au courant. Il avait préféré faire tout un tapage médiatique de son départ plutôt que de partir par la petite porte. En effet, annoncé son départ en grande pompe jouer plutôt en sa faveur. Il tournerait son fiasco suite à son manque d'argent en opportunité de travailler en Angleterre et de tout recommencer à zéro, comme un challenge.

Il respira un grand coup, il redoutait ce moment, la réaction de la presse mais surtout de celle de son entourage : des visages de Nate et de Serena. De Lilly. Il se retourna, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et laissa ses doutes dans l'appartement.

Rufus impatient de repartir, de peur de tomber sur Lilly, se mit à la recherche de son fils quand il l'aperçut au bar discutant avec Serena.

« Dan, Blair n'est toujours pas là.

-Bonjour Rufus, dit Serena. Non mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Tu peux rentrer au loft, je passerai la nuit chez Blair. »

Mais Rufus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il regardait Lilly se pavanant eu bras d'un quarantenaire très peu séduisant. Elle le toisa et comble du scrupule s'avançant vers lui toujours très souriante. Serena et Dan reculèrent discrètement.

« Bonsoir Rufus, quelle surprise de te croiser ici, dans ce genre de fête, toi qui en a horreur. »

Dan partit mais fut vite remplacé par Nate.

« Nate, ma mère mérite une bonne leçon. Elle sortit son portable.

-Serena, ne t'en mêle pas.

-Mais elle le mérite ! Regarde là. »

Elle appuya sur la caméra de son portable et commença à filmer la scène. L'homme qui accompagnait Lilly c'était éloigné pour éviter de se retrouver en pleine bagarre d'ancien couple.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement, commença Rufus énervé, de la façon dont tu te comportes, le bel exemple que tu donnes à tes enfants en couchant avec un homme différent chaque jour et en te pavanent avec eux en public en plus dans le seul but de me provoquer. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber aussi bas. Moi au moins j'ai gardé ma dignité et je n'ai pas honte comme toi de le dire, notre mariage est un échec et je suis contente de divorcer d'une femme opportuniste comme toi. Et je ne vais pas continuer à la cacher.

-Tu as encore de la dignité, à Brooklyn peut-être mais ici tu n'es plus rien. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici, ce n'est pas ton monde. Sans moi, tu n'es personne à part bientôt l'ancien mari de Brooklyn. »

Ils arrêtèrent de se disputer car un homme commença un discours dans le micro. Serena coupa sa caméra, envoya la vidéo sur son e-mail et le rangea. Elle se retourna pour écouter quand Nate l'arrêta.

« Serena, Nate l'a pris par le bras, ne poste pas cette vidéo. Tu vaux mieux que tout ça. Ta mère agit peut être mal mais c'est comme ça. Pense à Rufus, il serait blessé. On fait tous des erreurs, on met tous un certain temps à s'en rendre compte. »

Elle souffla, il avait raison et elle le savait.

« Tu as raison, c'est juste que je ne la comprends plus et je n'aime pas ce qu'elle fait mais je n'agis pas mieux. Je ne la publierais pas, je te le promets. »

Ils se retournèrent, Dan s'approcha.

« Je n'ai toujours pas vu Blair ! Je me demande où elle est.

-On ne sait…. Mais c'est Dorota, là-bas ! »

Tous les trois aperçurent en effet Dorota qui essayait de se faire le plus petite possible lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Serena. Démasquée, elle s'approcha.

« Mais où est Blair ? demanda Dan.

-Dorota, dites nous la vérité, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Miss Blair, ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'a juste demandé d'aller ici et d'écouter la déclaration de Mr Bass.

-Dorota, dites nous la vérité à propos de son comportement, elle nous cache quoi ? Continua Dan.

-Je … »

Mais elle fût interrompue par l'arrivée sur l'estrade de Chuck et d'un homme qui le suivait. Serena le reconnu immédiatement, c'était l'homme avec qui Blair avait discuté dans le hall de cet hôtel, la semaine passée.

« Dorota, c'est l'homme de l'hôtel ! »

Dorota l'avait également reconnu et avait de gros yeux.

« Je ne comprends plus rien !

-Nous non plus ! crièrent Nate et Dan. C'est qui ce type ? »

Elles ne répondirent pas car Chuck commença son discours, il remercia la personne pour son introduction.

« Merci à tous et à toutes, amis, familles et journalistes d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation. Comme vous le savez, j'ai acheté cet hôtel il y a un peu plus de deux ans. J'ai réussit aidé par mes proches et votre publicité à l'élever au rang de l'un des meilleures hôtels de luxes de New-York et à obtenir une renommée internationale. J'en suis extrêmement fière et je tenais à remercier l'ensemble de mes collaborateurs qui grâce à leurs efforts m'ont permis de me dépasser et d'arriver aux objectifs que je m'étais fixé aussi bien personnellement que professionnellement.

Aujourd'hui, l'Empire ouvre une nouvelle page de son histoire. Une nouvelle ère commence. Une ère de changement et de renouvellement. »

Il s'arrêta un court instant et parcourut la salle du regard mais sembla fixer une personne dans l'assemblée pour les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

Nate, Dan, Dorota et Serena se retournèrent tous sur leur droite et sembla surpris de ce que fixait Chuck d'un regard froid. Blair se tenait là, droite, habillée et préparée mais malgré sa présence, elle semblait terriblement absente. Ses yeux luisant, regardaient Chuck tristement. Elle avait échoué.

Trop surpris de la voir ici, ils ne comprenaient tous plus rien. Ils se retournèrent vers Chuck qui venait de reprendre son discours.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le confier à des mains expertes qui seront respecter le travail accomplit ici et qui j'espère continueront cette lignée. Je vous présente Mr Radclliff le nouveau propriétaire de l'Empire. »

Les flashs crépitèrent et un brouhaha général envahit la pièce. Serena, Dan, Nate étaient tous choqués, leur bouche grande ouverte. Ils regardèrent Blair la seule à ne pas réagir.

« Je lui souhaite réussite dans sa gérance et espère que cette transition continue pour le mieux. Porté par des ambitions internationales, je continuerai mon ambition professionnelle personnelle dans la gérance d'un nouvel hôtel. »

Dan, Serena, Dorota et Nate retournèrent leurs têtes à nouveau vers Chuck.

« Dans l'une des enseignes les plus mythiques et reconnus du monde entier : le Ritz en tant que directeur général de leur hôtel de Londres à partir du mois prochain. Je vous remercie de votre attention et je laisse la parole à Mr Radcliff. »

Le brouhaha déjà important s'intensifia lorsque Chuck quitta la scène. Les questions fusaient tous comme les flashs des photographes.

« C'est pas possible ! C'est impossible ! Chuck quittait New-York ! Pour Londres ! Dans moins d'un moins ! hurla Serena hystérique.

Même Dan parut choqué, Nate sembla avoir reçu un énorme coup sur la tête et Dorota gardait la bouche grande ouverte. Blair s'approcha d'eux et fit face à leurs regards incrédules. Chuck arriva de l'autre côté après avoir poussé les photographes. Tous se retournèrent.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Serena. »

Chuck avait un regard noir, il fixait Blair et ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Serena. Il était furieux.

« Pourquoi t'en avoir mêlé, je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ! »

Serena, Dan, Nate et Dorota ne comprenaient plus rien et ne savait pas comment interpréter cette colère de Chuck envers Blair.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Je devais faire quelque chose, répondit Blair très calme.

-Tu aurais pu tout faire rater !

-STOP ! Hurla Serena, elle se tourna vers Blair, tu le savais ? »

Tous la regardèrent incrédule. Elle fit « oui » de la tête. Serena sembla enfin comprendre les pièces du puzzle.

« Alors c'était ça, ton comportement bizarre de cette semaine. Pour quoi tu as été voir ce type à son hôtel, Mr Radcliff !

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Blair surprise.

-On t'a suivi avec Dorota, tu essayais de faire je ne sais quoi avec lui.

-Elle essayait de façon pitoyable de racheter l'Empire mais Blair c'est trop tard ! J'avais déjà tout perdu !dit Chuck d'une voix grave. »

Il le regarda, cette dernière phrase la comprenait à l'hôtel. Il partit en colère. Dan semblait perdu et voulait comprendre.

« Explique-nous.

-Je le sais depuis la fête d'anniversaire de ma mère où j'ai rencontré le directeur financier de Chuck qui me connaissait. Je suis allée voir Chuck et il m'a tout dit.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Serena ? demanda Dan

-Non, j'ai menti pour que vous ne vous doutiez de rien.

-Douter de rien, Blair regarde ton comportement. »

Elle explosa, toute cette colère qu'elle avait tentée de retenir surgit avec violence.

« C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je me sens tellement coupable ! Il a payé ma dote et ça lui en a coûté son hôtel. J'ai tout essayé pour pouvoir le récupérer. Un fois qu'il m'a avoué qu'il partait j'étais folle j'ai couru chez ce Mr Galle je l'ai supplié de me dire qui avait acheté l'hôtel, il a mis du temps à céder mais je l'ai eu et le lendemain c'est lui, Mr Radcliff que j'ai supplié pour qu'il me vende l'hôtel.

-Alors ce papier, c'était un chèque, dit Serena.

-Oui, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Toute la semaine j'ai essayé de trouver un hôtel dont Chuck pouvait prendre la gérance plutôt que de partir à Londres mais rien, j'ai échoué. »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite. Ses yeux toujours aussi humides. Dan la regardait d'un air indescriptible mais froid, Serena d'un air compatissant tout comme Dorota et Nate.

Leurs téléphones sonnèrent en même temps.

« Hey hey Upper East Sider, malgré une pauvre tentative de prendre la relève, ma pitoyable remplaçante Serena Van Der Woodsen (qui devrait apprendre à fermer la porte de son bureau) peut aller pointer au chômage car je suis de retour. Gossip Girl votre seul et unique source véritable de la vie scandaleuse que vous l'élite de l'Upper East Side menait. Croyais-moi que maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon site, des têtes vont tomber. Merci à Serena pour son magnifique film sur le divorce de maman avec beau papa Rufus et à ma nombreuse correspondante pour l'explication larmoyante de Blair.

Bilan de cette soirée : une vilaine fille démasquée, un divorce dévoilé, un départ précipité et une princesse détrônée.

Gare à toi Serena ! Quant à toi Lonely Boy, veille bien sur ta reine si tu veux la garder, seule une femme amoureuse peut agir de la sorte pour conserver son homme.

Gossip Girl est néanmoins touchée de perdre l'une de ces principales star. Embrasse Chuck pour moi B ! Tu me manqueras bad boy ! Bye Bye Mr Bass !

« Tu es Gossip Girl. » dit Blair.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Serena.


End file.
